Origins
by Evan Vave
Summary: A crossover between babylon 5 and Stargate takes place before the ancients activate the weapon on dakara, aproximately 2 million years before stargate sg1 and atlantis take place.
1. Chapter 1

**A BRIEF HISTORY OF TIME**

Terra, Earth, The home of the Alterian Empire for over a million years and as such it had shone as a beacon of light for endless eons. Now, however, it was to be the last bastion of hope from the coming darkness. One by one, the planets of the Milky Way galaxy had began to fall, succumbing to a plague for which no cure could be found. The Great Alliance had fractured and as the Eldest of all known races, the Alterian's had taken it upon themselves to preserve as much of Galactic civilization as they could. Already, with the aide of the Alterian enhanced hyper drives, an Asgard evacuation fleet had been dispatched. With the guidance of the Alterian city-ship Celestria, the Asgard would forge their way into the depths of the cosmos, preserved from whatever fait lay before their home galaxy. The Nox, in their infinite wisdom, wisdom that despite their age, the Alterian's had never seemed to grasp, foresaw the coming of the plague and had buried their stargate. Using their collective powers, the Nox managed to shield their world from any who would approach by craft, thus preserving all within their realm. Finally there were the Furlings, the youngest of the great alliance. The Furlings had only just proven themselves among the great Alliance when the plague broke out. With little time on their hands, the Alterians could not hope to construct an intergalactic evacuation fleet, nor could they spare any of their own vessels, that were already filled to capacity with Alterian evacuees. The council, however, would not stand idly by and watch an entire civilization pass into oblivion. It was then that the Great Council of the Alterian's began the largest, single technological feat in all of history.

It was a gateway, a gateway large enough to transport entire city-ships across the void to a place where they would be safe.

The construction of the gateway required the entire resources of the Sol star system. Every scrap of Trinium, Naquidah and Neutronium had been mined to create this gateway, and now it was finally complete.

_**LOCATION:**__ Earth Orbit_

_**SHIP:**__ Alterian Destroyer Orion 5_

Darren, seated in his command chair, watched intently as the Construction Platform disengaged from the Gateway. For four years every resource in the star system had been diverted to its construction, and now it was finally complete. Darren closed his eyes and felt the warm embrace of the ship as his mind entered the ships main computer. Though conscious in both realms, he preferred to fully immerse himself in the artificial realm of cyberspace, and through this realm he looked upon the Gateway with greater understanding.

For a moment Darren's mind began to wonder, but it was pulled back into the physical realm, suddenly, when a voice assaulted his ears. 'Construction Platform has reached a safe distance Sir, we are ready to proceed' the voice stated in an emotionless monotonic voice. It belonged to that of his first officer Alexandria, a rather beautiful woman and among the eldest of the crew.

Darren opened his eyes as his command chair automatically took this as a sign to disconnect from the cyber-realm and revert from its inclined position to allow Darren to view the primary view screen. 'Do we have council authorization codes?'

'Yes' Alexandria replied, a slight smile began to spread across her face 'We received the authorization codes the moment the Construction Platform disengaged from the gateway'

Darren smiled back 'Look's likes the council's a little eager for results too'. Darren now stood and walked up to the 'pit', a holographic display alcove set just below the primary viewer. He stopped for a second, then turned to face his science officer, a very fragile looking man by the name of Ethos 'Power up all sensors to maximum' he ordered then turned towards his Tactical officer, a much more intimidating man by the name of Rancor 'Launch two dozen drones, have them on patrol just in case something comes through' finally he faced his first officer Alexandria 'Activate the gate!'

The crew took to the captains orders, their hands danced across their consoles in response to his wishes, while the captain retook his seat. He had ordered the deployment of drones for more than defence, he in fact, wanted to view the gateway from every angle as it activated.

'Sir, the gate is powering up' Alexandria barked as one hundred red ports, embedded across the ring at equal intervals, began to glow bright red. The captain knew what was happening, but he also wanted to feel it.

Darren closed his eyes, the chair relenting to his wishes entered a reclined position and all around him stars appeared. He felt like he was floating outside the ship, watching what was happening from every angle. He could sense what the ship sensed, feel the power of 100 zero point modules lend their power to the creation of the inter-dimensional rift. It was an experience he knew the rest of the great council would be feeling at this very moment.

Darren watched in wonder as the power of the gateway became apparent, and a pinprick in the fabric of the universe appeared. As more energy flowed into the hole, it began to expand exponentially. Within seconds it had expanded to the limits of the ring, and only then a bright blue glow could be seen on what was obviously an inner ring concealed within the outer. The inner ring, made of pure Naquidah, was recycling the energy from the hole back into the generators allowing for perpetual energy in motion. The zero point modules were all depleted now, but they were only needed to spark the gateway, it would take many years before the energy dissipated to the point where the gate would shut down.

'The gateway has been established' Ethos reported 'Initial scans indicate that the vortex is stable. Preliminary long range scans indicate a star system comprised of 8 planets and 47 moons, none appear to be habitable'

'Habitability matters very little seeing as the Olympus will be the first manned vessel to enter the vortex!' Darren smiled, he was listening to his crew while still in cyberspace. He looked down at the planet before him and he could already see the tell tale signs of a city-ship launch. He watched as the clouds themselves parted to allow the colossus sized vessel to slip out of the atmosphere and into space. _Yes, the council is very eager_ Darren thought to himself.

'We have orders from the council Sir, we can not get high resolution scans through the vortex, it appears to be scattering the beams, the council wants you to reconfigure a drone for long range telemetry' Alexandria reported.

Darren looked back upon his ship and concentrated on one of the drones. In a few seconds the drone changed color from bright yellow to a faint blue, and with that change Darren's perception entered the blue drone as it charged into the vortex.

It took a few seconds for him to orientate himself, but he was back in control, the drone's transmitter appeared to fair much better than the long range sensors. Darren began to actively scan everything in the system, and as he did so, a holographic map of the star system appeared in the pit before the main viewer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**__**LOCATION:** Beta Durani_

_**STATION:** Mid-range defense station_

For a spilt second the entire fleet froze, everyone on the station, planet, and surrounding ships gaped in awe as a brilliant white light bathed the entire star system and expanded outward.

'What the hell was that?' The commander of the defense station, asked shortly after the light had subsided.

'It was some kind of coherent tetrion pulse, the frequency spectrum indicates that it might be some kind of scanning field… Our long range recon patrols are reporting the source of the pulse' a young science officer replied. 'We have a video feed sir'

'On screen' the commander ordered.

The observation screen at the head of the command center activated revealing a swirling vortex that almost encompassed the entire monitor.

'Order the recon to back off or they're going to get sucked in!' the commander ordered.

'Sir, the recon is holding position approximately 1 light second form the vortex!' his subordinate replied.

'My god, that thing could swallow an entire fleet! Order patrol's alpha and gamma to investigate, is that the source of the pulse?'

'Negative sir, the pulse came from this' the view screen zoomed in as far as it could before the computer took over and enhanced the image of an object that flared a dull blue'

'What is it?'

'We don't know, but it's got an energy signature that's off the scale…' the officer began then paused as the image on the screen began to rapidly zoom out, yet the size of the object remained constant. In less than two seconds the camera had retracted to the point where they could see the outer haul of the recon ship, then zoomed out and away from the vortex for another second before the image disappeared. 'Sir, the object has just accelerated to 90 percent of light speed, and its heading our way!'

'How long until it gets here?'

'At its current velocity it will arrive in three minutes and forty two seconds, and sir its energy output has increased exponentially'

'So it's a weapon of some kind?'

'Possibly, and if it is, it currently has enough raw energy to vaporize this entire station and a good portion of the fleet'

'There's not enough time for an evacuation, contact beta patrol and have them position themselves directly in the weapons path. Order them to fire at will!'

'Sir, something moving that fast will only be in weapons range for 1/1000th of a second!'

'That's why were putting the patrol in its path, hopefully it wont have enough time to change course and we'd save the station'

'Aye sir, Orders have been issued'

* * *

_**LOCATION:** 3 light minutes from Beta-Durani station._

_**SHIP**: UEA ship Hercules._

The captain of the Hercules sat strapped to his command chair and watched intently as the other ships in the patrol group began to line up in formation. They had just received word from Beta-Durani of an incoming missile, and had been ordered to destroy it at all costs. It's exact course and heading were given to the fleet, but according to the station its velocity could not be confirmed. The Hercules now sat directly in its path while her support ships began lining up ready to target the approaching missile.

'Status?' The Captain questioned.

'All ships are in position, ETA with the missile in approximately 30 seconds!'

'30 seconds! Shouldn't we see it by now?' the captain questioned.

'Afirmitive captain, it may have some kind of sensor stealth'

'Order all ships to begin firing in sequence!'

The night sky erupted as all ships in the patrol group fired their weapons on the presumed course of the missile.

'10 seconds… 5 4 3 2 1' for a fraction of a second something appeared in the distance and just as suddenly it vanished, leaving a blazing hole through the Hercules.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta Durani_

_**STATION:** Mid-range defense station_

'Sir, Beta group reports the Hercules has taken damage, the missile appears to have blown clear through her and is still on a course for this station' the coms officer announced.

'Damn it, how long until it reaches us?'

'Forty seven seconds and counting' a tech reported.

'Recommendations?' the commander asked, clear desperation washing over his face.

The command center remained silent while all eyes were drawn to the forward display that showed a map of the system and a red beep that was moving very quickly towards the station.

'Impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 …. Sir, the object has come to a dead stop, 1 kilometer from the station' a tech announced.

'Its just sitting there?'

'Apparently… one moment, it looks like the object is building up an energy field' the tech began, as an intense white light pierced the station. The light pulse was a hundred times more powerful than field they had felt earlier temporalily blinding all it touched.

Outside the station the Alterian drone continued its high intensity scan of the alien structure. After twenty minutes of high intensity molecular scans the drone disengaged and headed back the way it came.

Still blinded the commander called out 'What the hell was that?' but it was a pointless question. Neither he nor anyone else on the station would be able to see for at least another hour, and in the mean time the Drone reentered the vortex and returned to the Orion 5.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Earth orbit_

_**SHIP:** Olympus City-Ship, Command center._

Zeraus stood before the main view screen and watched intently as the drone returned to the Orion 5. The great shields of Olympus flared shortly after as the Orion 5 entered, preparing to dock with the city. Seven other Orion class battle cruisers were already birthed upon the piers while several thousand transport ships carrying close to a million Furlings darted between the great towers of Olympus, still protected by the shields.

'What of these alien beings? Are they native to the new star system? Are they a threat?' Zeraus questioned, his words carried to all ships captains and the Great Council.

'No, they are not native to this star system, therefore they have no claim to the worlds as yet untouched by their hands. Their technology is primitive, they pose no threat to us. The council has made its decision, we must take this system as our refuge, before it is too late' Heará, the head of the Alterian High Council replied. 'Go with our blessing'

With those words Zeraus bowed his head slightly, and the Olympus began to move with impossible speed, given her size, towards the vortex.

The Olympus exited the Vortex with a powerful roar, and sped towards the Beta-Durani 1, the inner most planet of the system. Within seconds she reached low orbit of the planet and positioned herself directly above the polar axis of the planet. From deep within the city-ship a great power was unleashed, a power that swept down and into the planet bellow. Slowly, like a coming storm, a veil of pure energy began to envelope the planet. Within twenty minutes it had completely encased the planet.

It was a device, perfected over millions of years that now swept through the planet. Every atom, every molecule was now being torn apart and reassembled into a pre-assigned template that would allow for planetary habitation. Within a day the planet would cool and an oxygen nitrogen atmosphere would separate from the newly formed water. Within two days the planet the water would recede to give birth to land masses. Within three days genetically enhanced plant life would cover the landmass. Within four days animal and insect life would spring forth from genetic seeds. And finally on the fifth day, the planet would be ready for colonization.

The Olympus left orbit mere moments after it had initiated the change, and set a course for Beta-Durani 2. It would take many days for the reformatting of the 7 planets and 42 moons not claimed by the alien race, and faster she began the faster the evacuation of their own dimension could continue.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Earth B5 Universe_

_**PLACE:** Earth Dome._

President Clark sat before his chiefs of staff and watched his monitor. A massive vortex, larger than anything he thought was possible was suspended on screen. It looked like any other hyperspace vortex except for the fact it was a deep blue color and had remained opened for almost five days now. The mid-range defense station on Beta-Durani had send numerous probes into the vortex, but none survived the turbulent eddies that seemed to tear apart anything that entered. However, the vortex itself, was not the object of his current frustration, it was the strange Alien ships that seemed to pass through it unaffected. Most notably was a massive, what could only be described as a city ship, that passed through just a few hours after the vortex's first appearance. It had since traveled throughout the system and fired a very powerful energy weapon at each of the planets and moons. Survey vessels had revealed that these worlds were very rapidly changing into habitable earth like planets.

In the first few hours a fleet had been prepared to make first contact with the city ship, but it was moving between planets and moons far to fast for Earth Force ships to catch up. When it finally came to rest in orbit of BD1, the fleet attempted communications but was ignored. When shuttles were launched to planets surface they seemed to bounce off the atmospheres of the new worlds. Clark was now extremely frustrated, he had ordered the mobilization of a massive attack fleet. He would not allow these aliens to invade Earth Alliance space, and simply ignore human ships as though they were nothing more than ants.

'Mr. President, we have 12 Omega Class destroyers and 24 Hyperion class cruisers assembled at the BD midrange defense station. I suggest approach their city ship and show them that we mean business' Clarks chief off staff stated.

'I disagree' Clarks interspecies liaison officer piped in 'They are obviously a very advanced civilization, if we go in and one of our captains get a little gun ho, we could spark another Minbari incident'

'Whoever they are, they at most have 1 ship, granted its huge, but we have a fleet of hundreds of ships that can be mobilized to deal with them like we dealt with the Minbari' Clark stated with the conviction of a preacher.

'Mr. President, we did not win the war with the Minbari because of our military might, the Minbari simply surrendered. We underestimated them and their power, we shouldn't do that with a species such as this, one that can apparently terra form entire worlds inside of a week!' the interspecies liaison officer countered.

'The Minbari lost because they were afraid of us' Clark almost shouted with anger 'And if these Aliens want to try something I will show them fear! Order the fleet to proceed to the alien ship… we will make them talk to us one way or another!'

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta Durani system, on route to BD1_

_**SHIP:** Flag ship Alexis, Omega Class destroyer._

General Baltar had taken command of the fleet as it currently made its way towards the alien ship. He was hand picked by President Clark to lead this expedition, as Clark knew he would carry out his mission to the letter. _Establish contact with the Alien race, one way or another_. Personally Baltar couldn't give a damn about the Aliens, he just wanted to be back on the front lines, even if it was to make first contact.

'General, we are detecting jump point formations in the vicinity of the alien vessel' A scanner operator announced.

'Are they more alien ships?' The general stated enthusiastically, he was hoping the aliens would put up some kind of a fight.

'Negative, transponder signal identifies them as a rebel Hyperion battle cruiser… Sir they are hailing the aliens'

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Bet Durani System_

_**SHIP:** UEA Charlston._

'This is captain John Sheridin representative of the League of Non Alligned worlds. We would like to open diplomatic channels with you. We have also come to warn you that an Earth battle group has been dispatched to your position.' Sheridin spoke into the communications array hoping that the Aliens would respond.

'Anything?' John asked the communications officer.

'Negative Sir, I am reading no Tachyon emissions at all from their ship… but I am detecting emissions coming from… sir it's the UEA fleet, they are hailing us'

'Captain Sheridin, the Beta-Durani system is under Earth Force jurisdiction, you will withdraw immediately or you will be fired upon!' the voice of General Baltar filed the bridge.

'What are you plans for these aliens?'

'That is of no concern to you'

'They are an advanced space fearing race, we are here to offer representation in the league. If you start a war with them you will face our full force!'

'We defeated the Minbari and the Dilgar, do you realy think your little League can stand up against the power of Earth Force? Now here me, you have two minutes to jump back to Babylon 5 or we will destroy you!'

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta-Durani 1_

_**SHIP:** Alterian City ship Olympus._

Zeraus listened to the exchange between the two captains. Both seemed to be of the same species, yet they argued as those they were at war with one another. Around him the captains of the docked Orion vessels gathered.

'Shall we respond?' Aidon, Captain of the Orion 3, asked.

'They may go to war over our actions here, we cannot allow that' Racháiel, Captain of the Orion 7, stated.

'The Planet is now ready for colonization, the Furlings wish to depart the crowded city and transport ships immediately!' Ladon of the Orion 4 stated.

Zeraus reclined in his command chair and interfaced with the computer. Above him a map of the star system appeared, the other captains that encircled him looked up. 'The planets will become habitable one by one, the protection fields will dissipate as each becomes habitable. We must begin construction of outposts on each of the planets and their moons before the humans have a chance to venture to their surfaces.'

'And what do we do if we cannot establish the outpost shield over the planet, before the humans venture to the surface of a planet?' Aidon asked.

'They must be stopped, no matter what the cost… we cannot risk contamination of the Furling's, not with their race so young!' Zeraus replied.

'Then it shall be done… but I would ask that you warn the humans before hand' Ladon asked.

Zeraus closed his eyes, he saw that the second human ship, the one commanded by Sheridan had not given in to Baltar's demands. A faint smile crossed Zeraus lips before he opened a communications channel to all ships in the star system. 'I am Zeraus, of the Alterian city vessel Olympus. These new worlds we created are a sanctuary for a dying race. You will not contaminate them, if you travel to the surface of any of the new worlds you will be destroyed' As Zeraus made his speech the other captains had returned to their vessels and began to depart Olympus one by one, and head towards the newly formed worlds. At the same time, shuttles began to leave the protection of Olympus shields and head towards the planets surface.

'This star system belongs to Earth Alliance, we will not allow you to take these worlds!' Baltar shouted in rage.

'You cannot stop us' Zeraus replied fiercely, he did not care for the humans piteous attitude. 'Heed my warnings, or face the consequences' With that Zeraus ended the transmission.

* * *

_**LOCAITON:**Beta-Durani 1_

_**SHIP:**Flag ship Alexis, Omega Class destroyer._

'We can not allow them to take these worlds!' Baltar shouted 'All ships, target any alien ship you can and fire at will'

With that order the space between Olympus and the Earth Alliance fleet lit up as ion beams and atomic missiles lunched towards the Olympus. The Great shielding of the Alterian vessel completely protected the ship from damage, however the radiological effects were beginning to damage the smaller unshielded puddle jumpers that were escorting the larger shielded transport ships.

_You have been warned_ Zeraus's voice filtered over the com link before a half dozen dancing stars seemed to erupt from the Olympus. The stars flamed bright yellow and moved towards the battle group at impossible speeds. Within seconds they had torn through the fleets most vulnerable parts, disabling all ships yet not destroying them. A small vessel barely a quarter the size of a shuttle, approached the fleet and engulf them in an energy field. A few seconds later and all the disabled vessels found themselves parked just outside of the Beta-Durani defense station.

* * *

TBC Good like reading that, i'll try to revise it later but i thought it'd be better to have the chapter up sooner and grammer screwed, rather than later (or never when it comes to me revising grammer) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is just a short chapter, i'll get longer ones out soon.**

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta-Durani 1_

_**SHIP:** UEA Charleston_

'My God, what just happened?' Captain Sheridan gasped. Just a few seconds earlier he had seen an entire fleet of Earths most powerful destroyers crippled then engulfed by an energy field and disappeared.

'I don't know sir, but their technology is far beyond us!' A sensors operator replied. 'Do we continue hailing?'

'Negative, set a course back to Babylon 5, we can't risk them attacking us too' Sheridan replied.

Mere seconds later a swirling vortex appeared and the UEA Charleston disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta-Durani 1_

_**SHIP:** Olympus_

Zeraus watched as the remaining Earth ship disappeared into a swirling vortex and wondered exactly how these primitives could survive traveling through such a chaotic layer of space without enveloping themselves in a bubble of normal space. This thought quickly vanished as his chief science officer Tyrol entered the command center.

'You need to call a meeting of all the captains and the high council, immediately!' Tyrol gasped.

Zeraus bowed his head slightly in confirmation, he knew that such a meeting wasn't a trivial event and that Tyrol must have had something very important to contribute.

In a matter of minutes the 8 captains, Tyrol and a holo link back to their Earth had gathered in one of the larger conference rooms. The holographic representatives of the council sat at the head of the triangular table, while the captains sat on either side. Tyrol stood at the end of the triangle facing the council members directly.

'Why have we been summoned?' Heará asked.

Tyrol activated the holographic imager that lay at the heart of the triangular table and a map of the current star system appeared.

'As you know, we chose this dimension because it was completely different from our own. If we had chosen a dimension in which we, or the furlings existed, we would all succumb to Entropic Cascade Failure in a matter of days!' Tyrol announced.

'Yes but we have been here for almost a week and there has been no sign of Entropic Cascade Failure' Aidon of Orion 3 replied.

'Maybe not yet, but it will happen soon!' Tyrol announced.

'How can you be so sure' Zeraus asked.

'Because, these humans have an almost identical genetic structure to our own' Tyrol replied, at the same time his hand passed over a small crystal on his left hand causing the holographic display to change into that of a genetic strain. 'These humans are of the same race as us, and we have already seen evidence of genetically divergent duplicates among them' another pass over the crystal and several faces of humans appeared next to the faces of their Alterian counterparts. 'The genetic differences are keeping us apart at the moment, however in time those of us with copies in this universe will be destroyed'

'How long do we have?' Heará asked, clearly shocked at the prospect of leaving a dieing universe only to die in this new one.

'3 months at the most, we have already detected the collapse of our physiology on the subatomic level. We can extend the time with further genetic reconstruction, but eventually we will die'

'Not if we wipe out the humans of this universe!' Persiadine replied. Among all the council members Persiadine was the most militant, he had lived for millions of years and thus still remembered the days of battle between the Alterian and Ori before fleeing Avalon.

'But we are the invaders here. We cannot commit genocide, simply to survive, but I suggest we continue on our path to Ascension in this universe' Galandriel answered, another senior member of the great council, Galandriel was a pacifist, she believed in enlightenment and the path to ascension but she did not believe in the path that the Ori had taken to reach this end.

'Surely not all of us have doubles in this universe, how many would survive?' Ladon of the Orion 4 asked.

'Of the 320,000 of us in this universe I have detected that 75 percent of us will succumb. However the others will live on'

Heará stood from her seat, at the center of the council members 'Then they shall be recalled to our Earth, those that can stay shall stay to guide and protect the Furlings, while our own shall perish on Terra' she announced to a stunned people.

'Is there no other option?' Lando asked.

'Short of genocide, I think not. The device on Dakara has been set, it will cleanse our galaxy in a matter of months. Those that can will take the remaining city ships and leave for new galaxies to call their own, while those of us remaining on Earth shall perish.' Heará replied.

'And for those that are willing, we shall ascend' Galandriel announced surprising everyone as her body evaporated into a glowing cloud of energy. 'I shall give sanctuary to those that follow the path…' she announced before her holographic image dispersed leaving behind stargate coordinates on the main holographic projector.

Zeraus left the meeting and returned to the command center. Fortunately he was not one of those that would succumb, and as such he would be appointed by the council to lead those that successfully transitioned. The high council had opted to travel with the city ship Atlantis to the Pegasus galaxy, and a new council would be formed aboard Olympus with Zeraus at the head.

Shuttles that had recently deposited Furlings to the new planets were already on their way back to evacuate Olympus and transfer the affected Alterians back to Terra.

* * *

TBC

NOTE: This is taking place just before the shadow wars, i havent seen many of the B5 episodes after the first season but i have some idea of what happened from reading other fan fic's and because of this i wont be using the proper names of people from the show except for the main characters. Also, the dimensional gate works both ways so this is also going to explain how humans came to the Stargate Universe.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: So this chapters a little longer but most of it is dialog between kosh and Zeraus... The Vorlon planet killers can damage the Ancient shields however ancient drone weapons can wipe out Vorlon ships so it's going to be interesting if the shadows and vorlons tag team the Olympus... But we will see what happens.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Babylon 5_

_**PLACE:** War Council briefing room._

Delenne stood before the gathered representatives of the non aligned worlds.

'After the appearance of the Vortex a Minbari patrol vessel in the beta-durani system, launched a series of stealth probes to each of the new worlds. They revealed something very disturbing…' she placed a data crystal into a nearby data port and a view screen appeared in space before her.

'This is a visual report sent to us by one of the stealth probes in orbit of Beta-Durani 7. Five days after the alien craft began terra forming the energy shields surrounding each planet began to dissipate. The probes sensors were able to detect what can only be described as a paradise world. Oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, many rich and exotic minerals in the crust, and several plant and animal species that we are not familiar with. As the protective shielding began to collapse, the patrol ship detected 8 rather large vessels break away from the alien city-ship. Each of these vessels were approximately 1 kilometer long and a hundred meters in height.' The projection changed to reveal an image of an Orion class destroyer in the center of a group of smaller construction vessels and transport vessels.

'The cruisers each traveled to a planet or moon, and began construction on this' the image of a large tower partially completed filled the screen.

'What are they?' Ambassador Milari questioned.

'We do not know' Delene replied, 'but what we do know is that shortly after completion a very powerful energy field went up around the planet, blocking all future scans'

'Then the tower must be a shield generator of some kind?' Ambassador G'kar stated.

'We cannot confirm this as the tower was not the only structure to appear on the planet.' The image changed to a view of a stargate standing just outside the entrance to the tower. 'This device is unknown to us, but clearly very powerful. Shortly before the energy field was erected we detected a massive power surge from the object. These power levels overloaded the probes scanners, and before they could reset them the shield was in place.'

'Then these rings are the source of the shields… it is a very interesting technology and I am sure the Centauri Republic would pay any price for such a device. A diplomatic envoy must be dispatched immediately!' Malari announced.

'We have already attempted to make contact with them!' Sheridan piped in, they told us to leave their planets alone and promptly ignored us. 'When the Earth Force ships attempted to fire on them…' Sheridan placed a crystal in the data port 'This happened'

The assembly watched as what looked like stars erupted from the city ship and tore through the earth force armor as though they were made of paper, disabling all the ships without destroying them. What came next was met with gasps from the ambassadors as a very small craft approach the entire fleet and enveloped them in an energy field and promptly disappeared into a hyperspace window with the fleet in tow.

'From our contacts in earth force we discovered that the entire fleet was towed back to the Beta-Durani station in a matter of seconds. The window you saw was a form of jump point except the principles behind its use are unknown to us…' Sheridan turned to ambassador Kosh of the Vorlon Empire 'Could they be one of the first ones?'

Kosh, who had been staring avidly at the viewing hologram turned to face the human 'No' he uttered in the semi melody infused reply.

'Will the Vorlon empire approach them on behalf of this league? They may aide us in the coming shadow war.' Delene urged.

'No' Kosh replied.

'But with their help we could destroy the shadows once and for all!' Sheridan stated.

'The circle must not be broken' Kosh uttered before turning to the door and storming out.

Kosh made his way to his quarters and sealed it, he flung off his encounter suit and reached out with his mind to contact the Others… they had to know who these aliens were that so threatened the balance.

'They are not of the first ones!' a voice filled his consciousness, a voice that came from the heart of Vorlon space.

'You must travel to this system and talk with these newcomers, their presence here threatens the circle' another voice floated in.

'Their technology and power is unknown to us, they may protect the humans when the time comes for us to make our move against the shadows' another voice stated.

Kosh felt trapped, his own heart felt remorse for what his people would soon unleash upon the galaxy, yet he could not betray his people. Then a thought occurred to him, one he kept out of the commonality. If he could convince these new comers to protect their words with these shields, his people could do nothing. 'I will travel to the alien ship and make contact with them.'

'Good' another voice reverberated in his mind.

'A planet killer and its escorts will stand by in hyperspace. If these aliens decide to intervene, they will be wiped clean from this galaxy!' the first voice stated.

'I understand' Kosh replied, then severed his telepathic link. Then a fierce thought struck him, these aliens were an unknown entity, what if their power could defeat the Vorlons? He quickly buried that thought, comforted with the thought that only a First One could harm a Vorlon, and these beings were certainly not of the First Ones.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta-Durani 4_

_**SHIP:** Alterian City-ship Olympus_

Olympus had settled into orbit of the 4th planet because it was the closest planet to the Vortex. Shuttles now passed between the vortex and Olympus, using Olympus's stargate to travel to the newly created worlds. Ring transports on the primary planets were used to transport the Furlings to the Moon colonies. Everything appeared to be going harmoniously until a jump point opened very close to Olympus.

'What is it?' Zeraus asked, as a green squid looking object exited the vortex.

'It appears to be a biological vessel' his science officer responded with much enthusiasm. The Alterians had known of biological technology and in fact delved into that technology hundreds of thousands of years ago. The technology was abandoned shortly afterwards as the technology was found to be sentient, and as such the council would not stand for the enslaving of sentient beings. 'I am detecting 3 separate life signs aboard the vessel, however, all 3 appear to be connected neurologically'

'How so?' Zeraus questioned.

'The vessels pilot appears to be interfaced with another being that serves as the vessels primary nervous system. Then there is the ship itself, who's consciousness is being suppressed by the second being' the science officer stated.

'We are being hailed sir' the communications officer informed.

'Lets here it' Zeraus replied.

A visual window opened before him, revealing an alien being incased in some kind of armor. 'I am Kosh' the being stated 'What are you?'

'I am Zeraus, commander of the Alterian city-ship Olympus. These planets are under our protection, leave us alone and we will leave you alone' Zeraus stated sternly.

'A war will come to this Galaxy, you must not interfere!' the Kosh alien stated.

'We have no intention of interfering with a war!' Zeraus replied.

'My kind will purge all that the shadow has touched' Kosh stated, and as he spoke he stared right into the commanders eyes, the iris of his encounter suit dilated and all of a sudden Zeraus found himself in Kosh's mind.

_The others must not know what I say here!_ Kosh whispered.

_Why have you brought me here?_ Zeraus replied, some of his people had managed to unlock their telepathic abilities but unfortunately he was not among them, and could do little to resist Kosh.

_You are human?_ Kosh stated, clearly startled.

_Of a kind… why can't your kind know about this?_

_I sense your evolution is far beyond that of the humans, yet you are human… how can that be?_

_Look, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine… Why have you brought me here?_

_To ask for your help_

_Help in what? We will not interfere with a war in this galaxy!_

_It is not a war, it is genocide!_

_Genocide? _

_All that the shadow's have touched will be destroyed, and all that has been touched by my kind shall perish. All the young shall perish. _

_Who would do such a thing?_

_The shadow will destroy what is ours, and we shall destroy what lies in shadow. I fear for the younger races, I fear for my kind, I fear for the shadows. We have overstepped our boundaries as guardians and you must stop us not matter what the cost!_

_Why can't you stop it?_

_I am but one voice in a chorus, a pebble in an avalanche, there is nothing I can do._

_Even if I chose to intervene, how can we hold back a tide that would annihilate an entire galaxy? _

_Your shields are powerful_

_Yes_

_Give them to the young_

_I can't, even among the alliance of my own people we cannot share that level of technology. They would destroy themselves._

_Then they will perish at our hands. _

_So be it, now return me to my mind_

_No_

_Why not?_

_I have answered your questions, now you must answer mine_

_Fine_

_Where are you from_

_Earth_

_Then you are human_

_No, we are Alterians. _

_But you share the same physiology as the humans_

_Yes_

_How can this be?_

_We come from another universe_

_Why?_

_To save the Furlings_

_How?_

_In our universe a plague now ravages every inhabited star system. It is our fault the plague has spread as far, and as quickly as it has._

_How so?_

_We created a network of gateways between every inhabited planet in our galaxy. It was through this network that the plague spread. There are four major species in our galaxy, the Furlings, the Nox, and the Asguard. The Nox is amongst the eldest of the alliance races, they existed before we even arrived in the galaxy. Many of our scientists believe that the Nox may even be a part of our species._

_More humans?_

_To a degree, you see our history goes like this. Our people were traveling through space when we came upon a group of planets and settled there. We lived in harmony for eons until we discovered a creature that appeared to be comprised of pure energy. From it we discovered that with enough power we could shed our physical being and exist as pure energy. This caused a rift between our people. Some believed that through religion we could walk the path to enlightenment, those were called Ori. The others, my own kind, believed that through science and evolution we could ascend to this realm. A war was fought between the factions, and we decided to leave Avalon and find our own world. That is when we happened upon the Milky way. After our encounter with the Nox, the scientists believed that this was the very galaxy from which our ancestors first struck out amongst the stars. _

_What has become of the others?_

_The Nox managed to see the plague coming and buried their stargate before their world could become infected. They then used their powers to hide their entire planet from the universe. _

_And the Asguard?_

_The Asguard had become a technologically advanced civilization with many space vessels and stations. With our help they managed to insolate their ships from infection, and with the aide of our city-ship Celestria, the Asguard are currently on their way to a new galaxy to call their own. The galaxy is far away, and will take many years for them to reach without our engines, but they will survive far longer than those that remain in the galaxy._

_Why have you not evacuated the Furlings as you did the Asguard?_

_The Furlings are a young race, there are many of them that survived among the protection of our shielded outposts. We do not have the resources or time to build fleets to evacuate them to another galaxy. _

_So you built the gateway to this universe?_

_Yes_

_Why did you not have time to build a fleet, yet had the time to construct such a gateway?_

_Because, in a couple of months a device will be activated to wipe out all traces of the plague in the galaxy. _

_How?_

_The device reduces all matter into it constituent atoms, it will wash away not only the plague, but all life and man made structures, everything not made of our technology will be destroyed. _

_And what of the Nox?_

_The device uses the gateways, the Nox having buried theres and will not be affected. _

_I understand._

_Good, now let me go!_

_As you wish_

Zeraus was suddenly pulled back into his mind, and just as suddenly he heard Kosh's voice over the communications link. 'You will not interfere!' He asked.

'No' Zeraus replied.

'Good'

The link terminated and Kosh's vessel returned to hyperspace.

'Sir, I'm detecting a massive fleet of Vorlon ships through his jump point, I believe an entire armada was waiting in Hyperspace for him' the tech stated.

'No doubt if I had agreed to interfere, they would have attacked us… what would our tactical situation have been?'

'Our drones could have destroyed their ships very easily, but… their weapons are fairly powerful, they could have damaged our shields in the process.'

'I see… how long was I out by the way?'

'Out?'

'Yeah, I was in some kind of telepathic link with Kosh for at least ten minutes'

'Sir, you only spoke with him for less than a minute!'

* * *

TBC...

Im thinking of having Kosh leave a piece of himself inside Zeraus like he did with Sheridan and having this part of him bring the ancients into the war... any suggestions on how to go about that?


	5. Chapter 5

Well i thought its about time to see what the furlings think of the whole situmacation, i left their discription intentionally vague to leave it up to the readers imagination :)

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta-Durani_

_**SHIP:** Alterian city-ship Olympus_

Gailic, the Furling Ambassador approached the commander of the Olympus. He had heard stories from the others of his kind that the Ancients were evacuating this new dimension, and had to know for himself exactly what was happening.

'Ambassador' Zeraus greeted with a slight bow, 'Welcome to the command center of the Olympus'

The Furlings very rarely interacted with the leaders of the Ancients, having only recently proven themselves able to interact on an intellectual level, they despised the manner in which the Ancients talked down to them. Gailic was one of only a handful of Furlings that stood up to the Ancients arrogance, and now he wanted to know exactly why the Ancients were abandoning his people.

'Commander, I have heard reports that your people are returning to Terra… why are we being abandoned in this dimension?' Gailic pressed. He was not thrilled about the prospect of being evacuated to another dimension, and many of the Furlings were angered that the Ancients would not give the Furlings their intergalactic hyper drive technology.

'We are not abandoning your people Ambassador. There were some complications with the transition between dimensions, seventy five percent of our population are not able to live in this universe without succumbing to an Ailment of physics' Zeraus replied.

'What kind of Ailment and are my people at risk?' Gailic asked.

'It is beyond your understanding Ambassador, but rest assured those of us that remain will keep you safe until our own universe is healed by the device on Dekara' Zeraus answered.

'Why have shields been erected around our new worlds, and our own star ships are forced to remain docked with the Olympus?' Gailic pressed.

'We have encountered a hostile species in this dimension, believe me these precautions are for your own safety Ambassador'

'If there is a threat to my people I wish to be informed of it immediately!' Gailic ordered.

'Please rest assured they are no threat to your people so long as you remain within our defenses'

'My people will not stand for this' Gailic announced, he was angered that the Ancients would hide knowledge of a possible threat in this new dimension from his people. 'Under the articles of the alliance, all information about any threat to any members must be shared openly'

'Very well Ambassador, I will give you access to all files regarding our encounters with the races of this dimension' Zeraus answered. He knew that the ambassador was right, they could not keep the Furlings in the dark about the current activities in this dimension, but the information about the humans' genetic connection to the ancients had nothing to do with the Furlings, and so would be omitted.

'Thank you commander' Gailic bowed his head and departed the command center. He quickly made for a transporter and keyed in his destination aboard the Furling star-liner Vorkoth.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta-Durani 4_

_**SHIP:** Vorkoth_

Gailic viewed the information about the species in this galaxy, information that had been retrieved from the human ships, a Minbari scout ship, the Vorlon cruiser, A Narn cruiser and a Centari Cruiser. He was amazed that so many different species could coexist in such a small fraction of the galaxy. As far as he could tell the league of non aligned worlds only stretched through a single arm of this Milky Way galaxy. Everything beyond that was considered the 'rim' and not many that ventured to the rim ever returned. What caught his eye, and his heart the most was the report from the commander about his encounter with the Vorlon named Kosh and the revelation that a galactic war would soon wipe out many races in this galaxy. It was because of this revelation he had gathered the heads of the Furling government and asked Zeraus to join them as a representative of the Ancients.

'We cannot allow these bullies to simply wipe out these younger races!' Gailic stated with conviction, before the gathered council.

'What would you have us do?' A member of the ruling council asked.

'We can ally ourselves with the League of Non-Allied worlds, and give them our aide!' Gailic replied.

'What aide? We have a half dozen vessels capable of fighting… from what those reports state the League have a thousand times that number. We would make little difference!' A second council member stated.

'We may have fewer numbers, but our technology rivals theirs by more than a thousand years!' Gailic shouted. 'Even a hand full of ships could sway this war!'

'Maybe, if we were up against a single force, but the League doesn't even know that their greatest member will turn against them' the first council member stated.

'What of the Ancients, will you just stand by and watch entire civilizations fall?' Gailic directed this question at a silent Zeraus.

'We cannot become involved with this War, it is not our way, nor should it be yours!' Zeraus replied.

'Your ship could end this war without a single loss of life!' Gailic pleaded.

'The council's was informed of the situation, its decision was final, we will not get involved!' Zeraus stated before turning to leave the meeting.

Before he could reach the door Gailic opened his mouth 'Then I will take the Vorkath to Babylon 5, and offer them the support of the Furling Council. Will the Ancients stop me?'

Zeraus froze, he did not believe that the Furlings would have the will to defy the Ancients protection but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop them. They were after all a free people. He did not even turn around to give his answer 'Do what you must, but you will have no aide from my people!' he uttered and exited the meeting room.

From the observation deck outside the command center of the Olympus Zeraus looked out on the thousands of vessels making their way from Olympus to the Vortex and back, in the distance. The only thing separating him from space was the great shield that flared as ships entered and exited them. In the distance he watched as the Vorkath lifted off from a Peer and rose serenely into the air. He enjoyed the aesthetics of the Furling vessels, unlike his own kind, the Furling vessels had a grace about them and soared through the skies like giant birds, wings outstretched. Wings, for the ancients, had not been needed for as long as recorded history, to achieve flight. It was still a wonder to him how such a primitive race as the Furlings passed the ultimate test to join the alliance, and then he realized that though their knowledge was primitive, their hearts were more advanced than his own.

'I will not allow any harm to come to the Furlings, no matter what the cost' Zeraus whispered to himself and made his way to the communications center.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Babylon 5_

_**PLACE:** Command center._

Susan Ivonava watched the computer consoles like a hawk. The command center was rather uneventful today and she knew something major was going to happen any second. And then suddenly every station seemed to light up with warning klaxons.

Outside Babylon five a hyperspace window opened and the Furling cruiser Vorkath exited right next to the station.

'Captain Sheridan, you better get to the Command center immediately' Susan reported. Her scans were indicating that the alien vessel had an energy output ten times that of the entire station.

'Sir we are being hailed' the communications officer reported.

'On screen' Susan ordered.

In moments she was greeted by one of the strangest looking creatures she had ever seen, and considering she worked on Babylon 5 that was really saying something. 'I am ambassador Gailic of the Furling High Council, on behalf of the Council I wish to offer your people our services in the coming war' the creature stated.

'What kind of services are we talking here?' Susan asked, though she had a fair idea of what kind of services these creatures were capable of, considering the energy output of their ship.

'Unlike the Ancients, we will not stand idly by and watch your race's become extinct' Gailic stated 'May I come aboard so we may discuss this matter further?'

'Of course ambassador, would you like us to send a shuttle or would you like to use one of your own?'

'I take it your people do not have transport alcoves, a pity, I will send a transport vessel to your station!' the furling announced.

The image of the creature disappeared shortly afterwards as a very odd looking contraption left the aliens vessel. It appeared to be a ring, no more than 4 meters in diameter with some kind of engine attached to one side. The aliens would have to be incredibly small to fit in something like that, as the thickest section of the ring couldn't have been more than 30 centimeters.

As Ivoniva was contemplating how a creature that looked that weird could fit in a shuttle that small, the doors parted and in strolled Captain Sheridan followed closely by Garibaldi, the head of security, and Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari.

'So what's the emergency?' Sheridan asked.

'I think it's that thing!' Garibaldi replied, pointing to Furling cruiser. 'I've never seen anything like it… who does it belong too?'

'A species called the Furlings, they are sending a shuttle over' Susan replied.

'You mean that thing?' Garibaldi pointed at the transport. 'They must be tiny aliens to fit in that thing'

'The Furlings… isn't that the race the Alterians said they were protecting?' Sheridan asked.

'Yes' Delenn replied 'If they are truly the Furlings then they may be the key to bring the Alterians into the shadow war'

'Well let's get down to the docking port and greet them' Garibaldi stated and headed straight for the door, followed closely by everyone else.

* * *

TBC ... im still wondering whats going to happen next :)

Thanks for the reviews everyone... sorry if my grasp on the B5 universe is sucking at the moment. The B5 universe is going to change alot, the shadows and Vorlons are not going to be stopped by the first ones and sheridans fleet instead and theres going to be a little surprise involving babylon 4 (I dare ya to guess whats going to happen to it :) )


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Babylon 5_

_**AREA:** Docking Bay._

Ivonava, Sheridan, Delenn and Garibaldi stood patiently in the ambassadorial docking birth awaiting the arrival Furling transport. They were soon surprised by the arrival of G'kar, Mollari and most surprising of all, ambassador Kosh.

'How did you find out about this?' Sheridan questioned.

'We have our sources' Mollari replied, 'in fact, I'm quite hurt you didn't inform us of the arrival of such an important ambassador!'

'We'll I'm not surprised to see you two here, but ambassador Kosh, I didn't think you'd be so interested' Sheridan continued.

'No' Kosh replied.

'So you're not interested?'

'Yes' Kosh stated, his iris closing to indicate the discussion was over.

A few moments later a floating horizontal ring that they designated as the Furling transport, floated into view. It settled directly in front of the group when Garibaldi's communicator chirped. 'What is it?' Garibaldi snapped.

'Sir, we are reading a massive energy buildup in the ambassadorial docks, it may be some kind of bomb!' the voice stated.

Garibaldi looked at the transport, he could now hear the build up of energy coming from it. It was too late, or so he thought. The ring appeared to open for a second but what happened next amazed everyone. Several rings materialized out of the opening and sped upwards to a height of two meters. The newly formed tube was made up of several rings each spaced at least five centimeters apart. Through the spaces a blinding flash of light erupted, and a second later the rings retracted into the opening. In their wake stood three of the strangest aliens any of them had ever seen.

'Greetings' the first alien stated as he stepped off the base ring 'I am Gailic, representative of the Furling High Coun…' Gailic froze as he noticed ambassador Kosh standing before him.

'I am sorry' the Ambassador stated as a powerful charge left the Ambassador's suit and struck Gailic and his companions.

'What the hell was that!' Sheridan shouted just as his communications link chirped to life

'We have a problem!' the voice shouted over the link. 'The Vorlons have exited hyperspace and are firing on the Furling ship!'

'Why?' Dalenn pleaded with Kosh.

'The Circle must be preserved' Kosh stated then turned and headed for his own ship.

Garibaldi ran to Gailic's position and placed his hand on the ambassadors throat 'I've got a pulse' he managed to shout back to the others before the 3 Furlings and himself disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

Outside the Station, the Orion 5 de-cloaked and extended its shields around the Furling ship. It then turned towards the attacking Vorlon fleet.

'This is Captain Darren of the Alterian Destroyer Orion 5, stand down your attack or we will be forced to destroy you!' Darren spoke confidently over the communications link.

'Sir they are ignoring us and continuing to fire' Rancor, the tactical officer stated. 'Our shields are spread pretty thin, we can't survive their assault for more than 13 minutes'

Darren knew what he had to do, unlike the Earth ships, the Vorlon vessels were biological and because of this their primary systems were spread universally across the ship. There would be no way to disable their ships short of destroying them, and this was the part he dreaded the most.

Darren closed his eyes and entered the cyberscape. Using his connection he launched 12 drones and fired them at the Vorlon ships. In seconds all that remained of the Vorlon fleet were broken husks, burnt flesh and leaking blood. Darren disconnected from the cyberscape and said a small prayer for the lives of the Vorlons he had just destroyed, and that's when he heard the cry. The voice of a thousand people screaming across space and then he found himself face to face with a Vorlon in his mind.

_Who are you?_ Darren asked

_Kosh_

_Why didn't your people just back off, we would have spared you!_

_The circle cannot be broken!_

_What circle?_

_This circle!_

_What does that mean?_

_You cannot enter this circle!_

_You mean your universe._

_Why have you intervened!_

_We did not, the Furlings intervened and we are bound to protect them._

_They cannot enter this circle!_

_There is nothing I can do, they are free and we are bound to them._

_Shields _

_We cannot give them our shields._

_Then leave_

_We can't_

_Then die! _

With that Darren returned to his mind and he watched as a Vorlon vessel exited the station and headed straight for his ship.

'Don't do this!' Darren yelled over the com link, but there was no reply. The Vorlon ship was on a ramming course for the Orion 5, at maximum speed and there wasn't enough time to launch an attack drone.

The Vorlon vessel plowed into the shields causing them to shimmer and then finally blink out of existence. In the process the Vorlon ship had broken apart and the shards continued towards the Haul of the Orion 5. Where it impacted huge rents appeared, but nothing large enough to pierce her haul.

'Damage report' Darren ordered.

'Major structural damage to the outer haul, minor damage to the inner haul. She's going to need a couple hours in dry dock, but other than that she's faring quite well' Rancor reported.

'What about the Furlings?'

'Their ship took some minor damage before we got our shields around them, but they're better off then we are. As for our guests, med systems have completed their repairs and they should be good to go… One second, I'm reading a human life sign in one of the med tanks, he must have been holding on to one of the Furlings during transport.' Ethos reported.

'Rancor, get a security team, I want that human brought to my ready room immediately. What about the Vorlon, did we manage to transport him away before his ship collided?'

'We managed to recover him after the initial collision, he's going to need some time in the med tanks before we can interrogate him'

'Good, make sure you have his telepathy disabled, I don't want the rest of them to know he's still alive!'

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Earth Dome_

President Clark once again sat before his presidential cabinet. He had recently learned that the so called "Furlings" had decided to join the league and that Alterians were protecting them.

'Okay, lets say we ignore the whole Beta-Durani issue for the moment, we need to get ahold of Babylon 5 and with it access to the Furling and possible Alterian technologies!' Clark stated.

'We could declare Martial law, and with it the Babylon station will fall directly under you command' the secretary of state offered.

'But what if they refuse?' The inter-species liaison officer asked.

'Then we take it by force!' the Secretary stated proudly.

'That will be plan B' Clark smiled.

'Then what's plan A?' A general asked.

Just then a man dressed entirely in black entered the room 'I am plan A' he stated with a smile.

'And who are you?' the inter-species liaison officer asked.

'My name is Baxter'

* * *

TBC

Heres the setup for Mr Baxter to make his debut, and also we see that the Ancients shield technology is not really invalunerable (of course even though it doesnt sound like it in the writing the Vorlons were firing on the shields for almostan entire 10 minutes before they retaliated and so Kosh's ramming trick wont work on a fully powered shield.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming it gives me determination to write chapters faster :)

Ancientgate99: The city ship Olympus is a newer model than Atlantis and is powered by 5 Zero Point modules. The Orion class destroyers however, are simple destoryers and are not powered by Zero POint modules and therefore cant put up much of a fight. In this fic the Vorlons are a little less powerful than the Wraith, so i just took what the warith could do to Atlantis with 11 ships (they could bring down atlantis shields in 8 days) and factored in the fact that the Orions dont have ZPM's powering them, only Neutrino Ion generators (like the Asguards).

Katari: I had the Volrons attack because i needed them to sever ties with the league before the Furlings joined. The Shadows are going to join with the Vorlons eventually but i was thinking of introducing a new deadly race that was awoken by the Ancients.

Sithspawn: I dont want to ruin the whole mystery of the Furlings (ive always imagined them to look like ewoks so you could picture that if you'd like).

DarkLight: In this chapter they've sent out explorers, i think Í will have one of the captains be very young and related to Persiadine which will then put pressure on Zeraus to start a war in the B5 dimension.

NOTE: The Dakara weapon will be going off in 3 months

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Beta-Durani 4_

_**SHIP:** Olympus_

Zeraus watched the main viewer in horror as the events surrounding the Orion 5 encounter with the Vorlons was replayed. He had personally ordered Captain Darren to protect the Furlings at all cost, but he never dreamed it would result in the death of so many beings.

'What is the status of the Orion 5?' Zeraus questioned.

'The ship has sustained minor structural damage… their neutrino-ion generators are currently replenishing the Subspace shield manifold, it should be restored in within the hour.' Tyrol reported.

Zeraus paused for a moment, he looked upon the wreckage strewn across space. 'Order the Orion 5 to deploy half their drone reserves and have the other half on standby, no doubt the Vorlons will send and even larger fleet' he ordered. 'Also get me Persiadin on the line'

In seconds a communications link was established with Terra and Persiadin's face filled the view screen.

'What can I do for you Zeraus?' Persiadin questioned, a smile slipping across his face. No doubt he had heard of the encounter with the Vorlons and thirsted for battle.

'I am requesting a Dreadnaught class Heavy Cruiser be brought to this galaxy immediately!' Zeraus stated.

'Can you not make due with the 8 Orion class destroyers under you command Zeraus?'

'The Orion's shields failed in a matter of minutes against a small fleet of Vorlon ships. We require something powered by a Zero Point Module!' Zeraus replied.

The smile on Persiadins face grew even larger 'I will order the Achilles, the Naughtilus and the Zeus to enter the vortex immediately, however the Naughtilus and the Zeus must return before the Vortex is to be sealed, they are to accompany the Atlantis to Pegasus. You have 3 months Zeraus, use them well' with that the communications link died and Zeraus was left staring at a blank screen deep in thought.

He had known that Persiadin would authorize any use of force in this dimension, but this was over kill. The Dreadnaught was the most powerful battle cruiser every designed, and he was now given three. Unlike the Orion class destroyers, the Dreadnaughts were each powered by a Zero Point module which would allow them to run for thousands of years autonomously. Each Dreadnaught was armed with shields that rivaled that of the Outposts, and were a close match to that of the city-ships. They each carried an array of powerful weapons ranging from millions of attack drones, to nucleonic catalysts capable of destroying stars. These ships were so powerful that they were the reason the Alterians left Avalon. The Ori in their fanaticism would not yield to the raw power of the Alterians, and the fleets of Dreadnaught cruisers they wielded. They chose to die rather than live at peace with the Alterians, and after the destruction of several worlds at the hands of the Dreadnaughts the council feared that nothing short of genocide would make the Ori see reason. It was because of this that the Dreadnaught fleets were withdrawn and the Alterians left Avalon never to return.

Zeraus now watched as the magnificent Dreadnaughts transitioned through the Vortex. Each ship was over ten miles long and pulsed with energy. Arrays of spikes jutted out from random points along their hauls revealing directed energy weapons that could wipe out entire cities and fleets with a single shot. At the rear of each craft loomed the awesomely powerful sub light drives that could accelerate to 90 percent the speed of light in two seconds, and allowed the monstrous vessels to maneuver like puddle jumpers. Hidden within the rear compartment lay the inter-galactic hyper drive engines that allowed them to fly clear across the galaxy in minutes.

'Sir the Dreadnaughts are awaiting deployment orders!' the communications officer informed him, breaking his concentration on the towering ships.

'Right… Order the Achilles to enter stealth mode and head for Babylon 5, I don't want anything to happen to the Furling delegation. Order the Zeus to head for Vorlon space and begin launching probes, I want to know where every Voron ship in this galaxy is and what they are planning. Finally order the Naughtilus to search for these Shadows the humans are talking about, if the Furlings are going to battle against them we need some intel'

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Babylon 5_

_**SHIP:** Orion 5_

'The Furling ambassador and his entourage have recovered captain, and a security detail has escorted the human to a holding cell on level 7' Rancor reported. 'The Ambassador is demanding he be present during the questioning of the human' he added with clear distaste.

'Very well lead the way Rancor… Alexandria you have the bridge1'

The pair entered the transport alcove and in a split second reappeared on level 7 where they were greeted by the Furling ambassador Gailic.

'Greetings Ambassador' Darren stated while continuing on his way to the holding cell.

'Greetings Captain, and thank you for your aide, I also hope your ship didn't take too much damage during the encounter with the Vorlons' Gailic smiled, it was somewhat comforting to him to know that a race could do such harm, however small, to the great and powerful Ancients, it made them seem almost human.

'Don't worry ambassador, we are here to protect you, and our ship will be fully operational inside an hour'

'What if the Vorlons decide to return while your shields are recharging?'

'We have deployed half our drone reserves, that's over a million drones each holding a tight pattern around the station. The Vorlons wont get within 2 light seconds of us without being destroyed' This time Darren smiled. If he had fired sooner his shields would still be fully operational, but he had held on to the hope of verbal negotiations for as long as possible.

The group then entered the holding room, it was a very intimidating place, and for good reason. At the center of the room was a square cubical roughly five meters long. The walls of the cubical reached all the way into the ceiling, however the walls appeared to be made up of what could only be described as shutters, and right now the shutters were closed.

Rancor moved to one of the corner posts where a blue and red crystal appeared to be embedded in the post. His hand waved over the blue crystal and the shutters opened, flooding the room with light. In the center of the cubical stood one of the human.

'Where am I?' the human named Garibaldi questioned.

'You are aboard the Alterian destroyer Orion 5' Captain Darren announced.

'But you're human!' Garibaldi shouted, he had expected the Alterians to be a reclusive, non humanoid species like the Vorlons.

'We share some similarities, but I am not Human' The captain stated.

'What about the Furling ambassador, is he okay?' Garibaldi asked.

'We have restored them'

'What about the Vorlons, I heard someone on the com link say they were attacking the Furling ship!'

'They were stopped!'

'How?'

'By us'

'And you're the Alterian's right? The ones who took over the Beta-Durani system'

'Yes'

'Will you aide us in the fight against the Shadows?'

'That is not up to me to decide, my orders are to protect the Furlings' Darren replied.

'I wish to return to Babylon 5' Gailic announced.

'I'm sure they'd welcome you back' Garibaldi smiled.

'The Ambassador must be protected, you are the security chief of Babylon 5, I would like to go over security preparations for his arrival and stay on your station' Darren stated.

'Um, that's kind of hard to do while I'm in this prision!' Garibaldi almost shouted. 'Plus I'll need to contact the station and inform them of the situation'

'Very well' Darren announced, his hand sweeping over a crystal on his gauntlet. In response the blinds retracted into the ceiling leaving Garibaldi encased in an energy field. With another sweeping movement 3 of the shielded walls evaporated while the 3rd turned into a visual monitor and the Face of Sheridan appeared on it.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** Babylon 5_

_**AREA:** Command center._

After Kosh's abrupt attack on the Furling ambassador and the sudden dissapearence of the Furlings and Garibaldi, Delenn, Sheridan and the other two ambassadors made a dash for the command center. On their arrival they whitnessed the most amazing battle any of them had ever seen. The Vorlon fleet obliterated by what appeared to be dancing stars, and ambassador Kosh's untimely demise.

But then something even more amazing happened as they stared intently at the Alterian destroyer. A million of the dancing stars that were responsible for the demise of the Vorlon fleet, erupted from the Alterian vessel and spread out into an amazing sphere like formation around the station. The formation consisted of several spheres radiating out from the Destroyer ensuring that each drone was at least two kilometers away from any other drone.

'My god, they are going to Attack!' Mollari shouted. 'They are going to blame us for the death of their ambassador and blow us all to smithereens!'

'I don't think so, if they wanted to destroy us they could have taken us out with the Vorlon fleet!' Sheridan rationalized.

Delenn appeared to be in deep thought, then she broke the silence 'Their ship must have been damaged when Kosh attacked'

'Yes, were picking up damage to the outer haul, but our sensors still cant penetrate any deeper' Ivonava stated.

'Then this must be for their protection until' Delenn stated.

'That makes sense' ambassador G'kar replied.

'Incoming transmission from the Alterian ship… its Garibaldi!' Ivonava smiled.

'I thought you were dead!' Sheridan gasped, then smiled at his chief of security officer.

'It'll take more than a glowing white beam to kill me!' Garibaldi smirked. 'So anyway boss, we have a bit of a situation over here. The Furling Ambassador wants to return to Babylon 5, but the Alterian Captain wont let him leave without having a go over with our security arrangements'

'I can understand, after what happened with Kosh… they do know we had nothing to do with it right? And how is the ambassador?

'They are fine, heck they even stuck me in one of the machines they call bio tubes, and even my scars are gone'

'Do you know what's the deal with the stars?' Sheridan asked.

'Stars? What's up with the stars?' Garibaldi questioned, he was clearly confused.

'I believe he means the ancient drones that have been deployed around the ship and station… they are there for our protection' Gailic piped in from Garibaldi's side.

'Ambassador, its good to see you again' Sheridan smiled.

'As it is to see you' Gailic replied with a small bow. 'Will you permit the captain to investigate your security situation?'

'Of course, we'll do anything you need, within reason of course' Sheridan replied. 'Will you be returning to through the transport rings in the docking bay?'

'That wont be nessesary, only the young require the rings' Rancor stated in the back ground. 'We will be there shortly' he continued, then killed the connection.

The captain waited for the end of the transmission then passed his hand over his gauntlet one last time. He watched as the Ambassador, his companions, Mr. Garibaldi and Rancor were engulfed in a bright white light and vanished.

­

Almost immediately after the transmission ended a brilliant bright light engulfed the command center and deposited three aliens and two humans near the entrance.

'Wow, that's some means of travel' Mollari shouted, then approached the strange human… 'And who are you?'

'I am Rancor, chief of Security aboard the Orion 5, I am here to ensure the ambassadors saftey' Rancor replied.

'Then you are human?'

'No, he's an Alterian… It turns out that the Alterians look exactly like us captain'

Sheridan starred at the Alien intently, he seemed indistinguishable from any other human. 'How is this possible?' he asked.

'I am not authorized to discuss our origins' Rancor replied.

'Anyway, lets get down to business shall we… now this transporter technology of yours, is it for sale?' Mollari interrupted.

'None of our technology is for sale'

Mollari gasped 'Surely your people are in needed of finances, how else could you build such powerful vessels?'

Rancor was already sick of this Mollari person, he promptly ignored the creatures last question and turned to Garibaldi 'I would like to begin'

'Okay, well if you'll come with me I can show you a list of all our security arrangements' Garibaldi's voice trailed off as the two left the command center. In the mean time the Furling ambassador, G'kar and Delenn struck up a conversation.

* * *

_**LOCATION:** 4 light minutes from Babylon 5_

_**SHIP:** Baxter's starfury._

Baxter had no love for the President. He had simply taken this opportunity for the Slim chance of saving someone he truly loved. His official orders were to get close to the Furling ambassador and scan him for all the technology he could find. His personal mission was to get Babylon 5 to retrieve his loved one from the Shadows.

As Baxters vessel approached Babylon five he couldn't help but gasp at the sight of a million stars surrounding the station. Something truly amazing must have transpired here, but the thought was cut short as his vessel was engulfed in an energy beam.

The next thing Baxter knew he was in the Babylon five Brig, he had absolutely no recollection of how he had arrived.

Outside his cell Rancor and Garibaldi stood.

'He is a telepath?' Rancor questioned.

'Yes, one of the most dangerous types' Garibaldi replied 'He will try to scan you and the Furling ambassador for technological secrets!'

'Information cannot be forcibly taken from the minds of my people.' Rancor stated.

'How is that possible?' Garibaldi gasped.

'Our physiology is far in advance of your own, our people utilize between 60 and 80 percent of our brains. Its because of this our minds cannot be intruded upon forcibly' Rancor replied 'It is also why certain members of my kind have gifts'

'What exactly do you mean by gifts?'

Rancor smiled, he possessed the Gift of telekinesis. He concentrated on Garibaldi and lifted him off the ground with his mind.

'Woe, okay put me down!' Garibaldi yelled.

Rancor released him.

'Are you telling me you're a telepath!'

'Yes, most of my people are capable of reading minds and speaking to each other without words'

'Most of your people are telepaths!' Garibaldi almost shouted. 'We'll just don't read my mind!'

Rancor's smile grew even wider 'I wouldn't be able to if I wanted too. I have no experience with reading minds, though I can sense your surface thoughts they are not clear enough for me to make out, if you were to direct your thoughts at me I may be able to hear them though'

'Okay so your people are safe, but what about the Furlings, do they have any protection?'

'Not that I know of… He must be kept away from the Furlings, or I will assign a fully enabled telepath to escort the Ambassador at all times!'

'We should do a bit of both.'

Garibaldi typed in his access code and the door the cell opened.

'Mr Garibaldi… nice to see you again' Baxter smirked.

'Enough with the sweet talk Baxter, every time you visit the station theres trouble… what shit storm have you brewed up for us this time!'

'Oh Mr Garibaldi, don't be so cynical… though there is a matter I would like to discuss with Captain Sheridan' Baxter smiled very broadly this time.

'We know you're here to scan the Furlings, and let me tell you there's absolutely no way you're going to get close to him!'

'You must also know that the Furlings are under my protection' Rancor piped in. He had used telepathy to deliver his message.

'An unregistered telepath!' Baxter shouted. He then stared deep into Rancor's eyes and attempted to scan him, but each time he could see nothing. Rancor was managing to block every scan without breaking a sweat.

'If you harm the Ambassador in any way!' Rancor verbally threatened. He then threw Baxter across the room and into the opposite wall with a simple jerk of his head. 'I will destroy you!'

With that last word Garibaldi and Rancor left the cell.

'I think he got the message!' Garibaldi half laughed 'Let me buy you a drink' he placed his arm around Rancor's shoulder and led him away.

Meanwhile Baxter had slumped to the floor, every bone I his body aching from the amount of force the telepath had hit him with. He had never encountered a telepath with that much power, well at least never encountered a natural telepath with that power. His first assignment to the station was to capture a renegade telepath who ended up killing his partner before evolving into a state of being beyond reckoning. His mutations were unstable to say the least, however this human had great power yet was very stable. Could he be what the Psicore had been working its way towards? He was now presented with a task that would take precedence over all others, he had to get a sample of this telepaths DNA.

* * *

TBC... So, now its revealed that the ancients are on the verge of ascending since they are using up to 80 percent of their brains and it requires 90 100 percent to ascend. Baxter now has a new task, and now we know why Rancor is so intimidating (because he can beat the crap outa you without touching you). Any other suggestings for any other cool powers the ancients should have (im basing Rancors abilities off of the dude from SG1 episode 909 Prototype). Oh yeah, the telepaths in the B5 universe only use 15 percent of their brains, which is more than the 10 percent of regular humans but still far from the ancients. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews everyone, sorry this chapter tooka while to get out

R1: At the end of the last chapter i said 10 percent not five.

JonnyG: Because they refused to give the other races shield technology, he's now in stasis and once hes healed they are going to transport him to Olympus (he'll play a big role later on).

Verse12 & others: Yes like i said im not really versed on B5 so baxter is bester, ive corrected the name for this chapter.

R1: The device on Dekara breaks all matter apart into its constiuent atoms and reformats that back into life (its a large scale version of what Olympus did to all the planets in the beta-durani system). I call it a weapon because the ancients used it as a weapon against the plague.

tatsu.zzmage: the Orions are mothership class vessels (the size of motherships from homeworld) the dreadnaughts are on par with scaffolds and the Olympus herself is a mega captial ship.

Ancients: The Olympus cannot be destroyed by anything the vorlons or shadows posses, but the Orion class ships dont have ZPM's and can get whacked. The Dreadnaughts could be taken out by constant bombardment from the planet killers but the vorlons would never get close enough. In a couple chapters imá introduce a more powerful alien species (possibly another crossover, im thinking species 8472).

_**

* * *

**_

LOCATION: Babylon 5

_**AREA:** Cargo bay _

Garibaldi eyed the Furlings with great curiosity. A section of the cargo hold had been quartered off and the Furlings were very busily building what appeared to be a larger version of their ring transporter, only this time it stood vertically.

'What is it?' he whispered questionably to Rancor who stood at his side.

'You will see' Rancor replied.

'Oh great, I love surprises' Garibaldi stated in an overly sarcastic tone.

The pair then left the cargo area to the Furlings, and headed back down the corridors to the command center. For the most part Garibaldi was impressed by the Alterians security precautions. They had in fact, cut the crime levels well below anything he could have dreamed, and the station was looking much better.

The Alterians had found the prospect of centrifugally generated artificial gravity preposterous and had immediately set about creating graviton field emitters. As a result the stations rotational abilities had been deactivated. In every corridor of every area of the station odd looking crystalline devices had been installed. According to the Alterian scientists the devices had multiple functions. First, they were able to disable any sort of weaponry on the station. Second they had advanced sensors that could penetrate the most advanced stealth fields, allow the command center to keep track of every person on the station. Third, they allowed species of different environments to interact without the need for breathing masks. They wouldn't go too far into the specifics of that technology, only stating that the devices enveloped each individual in a self contained environment, so with the devices in every part of the station, humans and aliens could interact freely. There were other abilities that the Alterians felt he would not be able to comprehend so spared him.

Upon reaching the command center Rancor's gauntlet immediately began chirping. Across its smooth polished surface strange patterns began to emerge. These patterns meant very little to the others in the control room, but to Rancor they were very important. His hand moved to the gauntlet and began tapping on the smooth polished surface, after a second a holographic projection of Captain Darren appeared on the command center.

'Captain' Rancor greeted, as the others were taken captive by the life like projection. Delenn had seen this technology used once before but even then the image did not appear as life like.

'I have orders from Olympus, they want to meet Captain Sheridan, ambassador Delenn and the telepath Alexander Bester, as soon as the Furlings have completed their stargate' Darren announced.

'What is a stargate?' Sheridan stuttered, having come out of the initial shock of seeing a life like hologram.

'I think it's the device they are building down in the cargo bay!' Garibaldi answered.

'Yes' Darren replied.

'It looks like the structure we saw on the video feed from the Minbari probe… that shield generator thing' Garibaldi continued.

'I'm afraid you are mistaken, the stargate is used for interplanetary travel, it does not generate the planetary shields' Rancor corrected.

'Interplanetary travel… how?' Delenn was intrigued.

'The specifics is beyond your understanding for the moment. Once it is completed you will use the stargate to travel to Olympus where you will appear before the Council.' The captain stated, then promptly vanished before the others could say anything further.

'What is this council?' Sheridan asked Rancor.

'It is the Council that leads my people'

'And they are on Olympus?'

'No, they will appear on Olympus as captain Darren appeared before you' Rancor replied. 'It is they, whom you will have to convince in order to bring my people into your war'

'I understand why we are being brought to Olympus, but why Bester? Sheridan asked.

'I do not know, but it is most likely because of his telepathic ability that the scientists on Olympus have requested his presence'

'To be studied?' Garibaldi stated with a huge smiled.

'Yes' Rancor replied.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Babylon 5**_

Alexander Bester had spent the better part of the day trying to find a way to get a sample of the telepaths DNA. Though he had been released from the brig, he had found it very difficult to get anywhere near the more important parts of the station. Even the insect like creature that ran the black market in the lower levels, had gone out of business. The alien technology that had cropped up around the station, seemingly over night, apparently made crime a near impossibility on the station. At times he thought he had made it into a secure area of the station without being caught, a security detail would show up seconds later and escort him out. It was as though they kept track of every movement he was making.

It's was even more surprising that he was now being escorted to cargo bay, a section of the station that only the most highly authorized people were allowed into.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Babylon 5**_

_**AREA:** Corridors _

Gailic join the human and Minbari representatives on their way to the newly constructed stargate. He was hoping beyond hope that the Alterian council would be swayed by their pleas, but knew that the council very rarely took actions that would cause the deaths of other life forms. Support from his own people was dwindling as news of the Vorlon tragedy spread throughout the evacuees. Many could not bare the thought that they, no matter how indirectly, were responsible for the lives lost that day.

'Ambassador' A voice greeted followed by a curt nod. It was the Captain Sheridan, the greeting was then echoed by the Minbari ambassador Delenn.

Gailic bowed slightly, and then the threesome continued on their way with Rancor, Garibaldi and Ivoniva in tow, who were followed by 2 Alterian guards.

'So ambassador, I was wondering if you might explain how this stargate will allow us to travel to Olympus' Delenn questioned.

'The technicalities are very difficult to explain but in simplest terms, the device creates a doorway, stepping through this door leads directly to a door on Olympus' Gailic replied.

'So the travel is instantaneous?' Sheridan asked.

'Almost'

'Facinating, what is the maximum range of these stargates?' Delenn pressed.

'Range is only limited by the amount of energy you can provide. A standard charge will allow travel to any planet in this galaxy'

'Well, I guess we hyperspace travel is going to become obsolete' Sheridan remarked.

The group now entered the cargo bay where Mr. Bester stood silently beside an Alterian guard. He was looking very upset.

'Captain Sheridan, I demand to know what I am doing here…' his voice trailed off as he caught sight of the Furling.

'Apparently, Mr Bester, you are coming with us to visit the Alterian city ship Olympus' Sheridan smiled at the look of shock on Besters face. It took a few second for Bester to compose himself.

'Why am I going to visit the Alterians?' Bester demanded.

Sheridan wondered for a moment why Bester was not taking the information from his surface thoughts, then realized that one of the Guards escorting Bester must have been a telepath.

'We wish to study you!' Rancor interrupted.

Bester was shocked once again, why was this human saying _we_ as though he were an Alterian, and then it clicked. 'You are an Alterian, that's where all these telepaths came from, the Alterians are some kind of entirely telepathic human society!'

Rancor looked at human quizzically, if only he knew exactly how far Alterians were for humans, but he knew he could not reveal that kind of information without authorization. 'We are not a human society, we may look human but I assure you we are not human' he replied.

'I will not be a Lab rat!' Bester shouted.

'You have no choice' Ivonniva smirked with pure delight shining on her face.

Bester made as though he were going to run then promptly froze in place. A guard standing behind Bester had lifted a gauntleted hand pointing his palm towards Bester. A red gem at the center was glowing bright red and beams of yellow energy seemed to flow from the gem into Besters back, holding him in place like a puppet on a string.

'Woe, what the heck is that' Garibaldi gasped.

'It is an immobilization field, designed to subdue aggressive behavior' Rancor replied as he nodded to the guard who promptly swung his gauntleted hand around forcing Bester to move along with the motion. 'It also allows the guard to take full control of the detainee's body'

'Wow, my security staff could sure use some of those' Garibaldi continued.

'Alterian technology is not available to you, and the Furlings have not reached the level required to build such devices' Rancor smirked.

'Let us continue' Gailic interrupted and led the way to the DHD.

'What happens now? Delenn asked, staring at the device with wonder. Engraved upon the device appeared 39 symbols arranged around a red dome in two circles.

'Now we dial Olympus' Gailic replied 'By inputting seven symbols on this device you can dial billions of stargates'

'Like a telephone number?' Sheridan offered.

'I am not familiar with telephones' Gailic replied 'But if it requires different cominations to contact other "telephones" then yes. Of course as the Alterians will probably tell you, these devices are only used by us younger races' he continued disdain evident in his voice.

Gailic began inputting the sequence for Beta-Durani 4, and the humans/Minbari watched the stargate in awe as each of the corresponding chevrons activated then suddenly ducked as the splash formed.

'What the heck was that!' Garibaldi shouted as alarm systems began going off, Sheridan's com link buzzed moments later and an irate voice came over the line.

'Captain are you there?'

'Yes' Sheridan replied 'What's with the alarms?'

'We detected a massive energy surge in the cargo area sir, we assumed it was some kind of bomb. The energy readings went off the scale!' the voice retorted.

'It's okay… its not an alarm' Sheridan replied.

'Aye sir' the voice replied and moments later the alarms turned off.

The group approached the event horizon and gaped in awe at the shimmering pool of what looked like water.

'What is this?' Sheridan asked.

'It is the event horizon of a extra dimensional tunnel linking this gate with another aboard Olympus' Gailic replied 'It is how we will travel to Olympus'

'How?' Delenn asked.

Rancor nodded towards the guard holding Bester immobile. The guard immediately made towards the event horizon. 'Like this' Rancor concluded as both the guard and Bester disappeared into the event horizon.

'please follow me' Gailic urged as he followed the guard through the stargate.

Sheridan and Delenn looked at each other then faced the event horizon and jumped through. Garibaldi, Rancor and Ivonnava stood in silence as the gate disengaged.

'So they are on Olympus right now?' Garibaldi questioned.

'Yes' Rancor replied.

'What did the Furling mean by your people not requiring that device' Ivonnava asked pointing towards the DHD.

Rancor thought he might as well give them a demonstration. He stood a meter from the stargate facing the pair while they watched the stargate, his hands resting at his side. 'Because we can do this' he stated sweeping his arms up above his head in a circular motion. As his arms moved from his side to meet above his head, all chevrons glowed bright red and the event horizon magically formed without the splash.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Earth Dome**_

'Damn it!' President Clark fumed. He had just received a report that Bester had disappeared from Babylon five after being escorted to a restricted area.

'Sir, I suggest we go to plan B' his chief of staff replied.

'Sir, if you declare marshal law there will be riots from Mars to the Sigma system.' An aide interjected.

'Redeploy the fleet' Clark ordered 'I want Mars taken by force as an example for the other colonies'

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Somewhere in Vorlon Space**_

_**SHIP:** ZEUS Dreadnaught class heavy cruiser_

Captain Efraities sat at her command chair watching the main display. She was both amazed and terrified at how the races of this dimension used hyperspace. On the main viewer lay the swirling orange sea of chaos of raw hyperspace, and at the center of the sea lay a fleet of thousands of Vorlon vessels.

The Zeus had adapted her hyper drive to allow the ship to enter and track vessels in hyperspace in this dimension. She had launched a dozen long range probes and picked up many Vorlon vessels dispersed throughout hyperspace, and then picked up two large concentratrions. She had engaged her stealth field before approaching this concentration of ships to engage detailed scans.

'What the hell is that?' Efraities gasped at the sight of a vessel that dwarfed the Zeus in size. It was almost a half the size of Olympus, yet twice her height and solid all they way up.

'It's a… I don't know, sensors are having a tough time penetrating the haul of that thing!' her science officer replied. 'We need to get closer!'

'Helm, take us in as close as possible without crashing into one of their ships' Efraities ordered.

The image on screen grew larger and larger until it could no longer contain the entire fleet. The image then came to rest on the mega ship they had detected.

'This is close enough… scans are detecting high yield weapons on that thing, very high yield weapons!' The science officer reported.

'Sir, the ships are exiting hyperspace!' another voice cried just as her own vessel shook from gravitational eddies of the jump points forming.

The Zeus followed the fleet as it exited hyperspace and watched as they entered orbit of a blue green world. Strange looking vessels and space stations orbited the planet, and at the sudden appearance of the Vorlons they opened fire.

The exchange of fire did not last long as the Vorlon fleet cut through the alien craft and their space stations. Then the crew watched in horror as the mega Vorlon vessel moved into position directly above the planet. It then fired thousands of missiles and particle beams that rained down upon the planet leaving great gashes in their wake. The force of the detonations was ferocious, and within an hour the entire surface was cleansed of all life.

Efraities gasped in horror at how callous these Vorlons were. They had extinguished an entire planet of all life, for no apparent reason. 'Death toll?' she asked, emotion deep in her voice.

'1.8 billion inhabitants, all dead!' the science officer replied.

'Contact Olympus and upload everything we have on the Vorlons, and get me Zeraus on the line!' Efraities barked.

On the view screen the Vorlons had re-entered hyperspace, no doubt moving on to another planet, while the Zeus remained in orbit of the dead planet.

_**

* * *

LOCAITON: Hyperspace, on route to Babylon 5**_

_**SHIP:** UEA Neptune_

General Tan sat strapped to his command chair, he had opted to take control of one of the older Hyperion class destroyers. The Destroyer of course, had undergone a refit to accommodate the General, and was probably now the most powerful ship in the fleet. 40 Hyperion and 20 Omega class vessels made up the work horse of the fleet. He would send half of the fleet in first and keep the other half in reserve in case the Alterians decided to intervene.

Multiple jump points now opened and the first half of the fleet emerged to be greeted by a strange sight. Millions of bright yellow stars surrounded the station like a mine field, and they had just exited into the heat of the minefield.

'This is General Tan of the United Earth Alliance vessel Neptune, under the laws of the Earth Alliance, Babylon 5 is now under our control.' The general announced.

'This is Captain Sheridan of Babylon 5, we have broken away from Earth Alliance and declared our independence, you have no jurisdiction here!' the reply came.

'Then you leave us no other option but to take the station by force!' the general shouted as his ships began launching their starfury compliments. He just prayed that the glowing stars were only there for decoration and would not intervene in this internal affair.

* * *

TBC

NOTE: In light of episode 109 of atlantis (the aurora) I will explain in later chapters (after i deal with the babylon 4 issue) why the ancients of Pegasus dont live millions of years like these ones (the way i got it worked out in my head should actually tie it right into stargate cannon).


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews guys

Darklight: If the wraith went up against the Ancients of 2 million years ago they would have been crushed like the bugs they are (at least in this fanfic) i will later explain why the ancients lost most of their technology and their life span in later chapters (dont worry i've already got it figured out to integrate with cannon of both atlantis and sg1).

**NOTE: I hope you enjoy that Bester is getting what he deserves... Also, try and guess who this secretive race is :) **

* * *

LOCATION: Unknown

A lone figure sat beneath a tree and gazed into the stars above. She had heard their cry, and the cry of her children. It was agony to her and her people, to have so many of their children used for a senseless war. A few wished to intervene, yet the majority stood silent, blotting the echo of war from their minds. The figure stood silently and watched as a shooting star sped across the heavens, she would have to remain silent though she wished to shout into the heavens. Then the thought of the consequences of such an outburst filled her mind, the horror and destruction that it would bring to the galaxy. So she remained quite and gazed upon the stars known that at this moment another world, another civilization would be wiped from existence.

Then the voice came to her, reaching far across the vastness of space. It was them, the ones who had brought destruction upon their children.

_Help us_ it cried, desperation in the melodeon voice.

_Never Again _the voice of her people shouted out with disdain.

_The circle must not be broken, for the sake of your children_ it replied.

The memory of what her ancestors had done filtered through the commonality.

_Never Again_ their voices flared as one against the race they had believed in so very long ago. Her people were among the first ones, in fact they came before the first ones but lived in solitude. The first ones believed them to be a vastly primitive race, not realizing the true power that they wielded. Such was the arrogance of youth, but it was folly of age that had lead to them to their current situation.

_You must_ the voice demanded.

_Do not provoke our wrath! _Her people cried out as one _for as swiftly as the newcomers destroyed your fleet, we can wipe your entire civilization from existence!_

_Please_ the voice softened.

_If the circle must stand it will stand on its own, our people will not aide you in the destruction of our children!_

_The Shadows… Corruption! _

_We gave you our children as a means to an end, a weapon to end the shadows torment of the younger races, and now you destroy our children as you would the shadows! Be gone and never return least you incur our wraith!_ Her voices screamed.

With that Ultimatum the Vorlons reeled back into their collective bodies. A single voice now led the choir _we have no choice, it must be done_ the voice sung in a sullen tune.

From the depths of Vorlon space a single vessel entered hyperspace, its pilot known full well that it may be heading to its doom. Fresh in the pilot and vessels conscious mind loomed the ominous dark planet, Kaza'doom, home of their ancient enemy the shadows.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Olympus**_

_**AREA:** Science lab 23_

Bester stood silently upon a platform, his body immobilized by some kind of energy field while all around him holographic lights danced, forming what appeared to be a double helix strand. An Alterian stood before him, behind a control panel of some sort. As his fingers danced across the panel the holographic DNA strand spun wildly around him. So far none of the procedures they had used on him caused any discomfort, he assumed that because they were an advanced civilization they did not need painful instruments.

The Alterian scientist on the other hand, felt some remorse towards the agony he would soon inflict. In order to understand Bester's genetic structure he would have to alter sections one by one to trigger a response in the subject. He knew full well exactly how painful such responses would be, and he already took the liberty of warming up the bio tube, in case the subject should die he could be revived over and over until every genetic strand had been mapped.

A smile seemed to wash over Besters face, which seemed to dissipate rapidly as he detected a sullen look on the Alterians face. _I'm sorry_ he uttered, and before Bester could respond he was struck with a burning pain that seemed to race from within every cell of his body.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Olympus**_

_**AREA:** Council Chambers_

Ambassador Gailic, Captain Sheridan, and Ambassador Delenn were escorted into the grand council chambers. As they entered they noticed 12 figures sitting at an arch shaped table, slightly elevated from the rest of the room. Before the arched table stood rows of smaller seats that radiated outward and upward, 40 seats in all. All were empty at the moment, save the very first row of 8 seats that were occupied by 7 people.

The introductions took a few moments, the twelve members of the council and the captains of the Olympus, Orion 7, Orion 6, Orion 4, Orion 3, Orion 2, and Orion 1. They were informed that the remaining captains had been deployed to investigate Vorlon and Shadow space.

As the group took their seats between the captains and the council, Persiadin stood at the head of the council table. 'The council stands with only 12 members today, Galandriel has ascended and we have yet to find a replacement' he informed the group 'If a deadlock should arise' he gave a huge smile 'Captain Zeraus will cast the final vote. I now call to order the Alterian Council, to discuss the matter of military intervention in this dimension.' He held up a metal ball and brought it slamming down to the table in front of him.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: The Rim**_

_**AREA:** Orion 8_

The Orion 8 had been ordered to map the outer Rim when its hyperspace sensors had detected an object of great magnitude. The Orion now lay before the object and had brought it back into normal space.

'What is it?' Captain Alexine asked.

'Sir, its an inter-dimensional gateway!' a science officer reported

'I want full scans of the object… contact Olympus we have to inform them of this discovery…' The captains voice trailed as the gateway seemed to activate. 'What the heck?'

'Sir, bringing it out of hyperspace seems to have reactivated it… I'm detecting ships, lots of ships!' the science officer cried.

Soon the vessels came pouring through the gateway.

'Their weapons are at maximum captain, they are targeting us!' the tactical officer reported.

'Shields to maximum, open hailing frequencies'

'Open sir' the com officer replied.

'This is captain Alexine of the Alterian destroyer Orion 8, we mean you no harm, please stand down from your attack run' the captain pleaded.

But it was in vain, the alien ships began firing their weapons at the Orion 8 causing the ship to shake feverously.

'Status?' The captain asked as the tremors subsided.

'Shields holding at 94 percent, their packing a lot more power than the Vorlon ships and that was just a dozen of their small vessels' the tactical officer replied. 'They are coming round for another pass captain… should I return fire?'

Alexine froze, he had never had to fire on an alien being before, to cause destruction on such a level was unthinkable. The thoughts subsided as the ship shook once again.

'Sir, three of their larger ships and another dozen smaller vessels just exited the vortex, ETA twenty seconds, sir, shields are down to 93 percent… should I return fire?'

'No' shouted Alexine, 'Set a course for Olympus and engage' he ordered as the ship shook more violently, this time conduits began overloading.

'That was some kind of polar Ion cannon from one of the mega ships, its energy readings were off the scale… Hyper drive is offline, conventional drives are off-line, major structural damage, shields at 23 percent, we cant take another hit like that captain!' The tactical officer pleaded.

Alexine had no other choice, he closed his eyes and entered the cyberscape.

Outside the Orion 8 over a hundred small and 30 larger ships and a single mega ship had exited the gateway and all were heading towards the Orion 8. As they approached for their final kill they were all stunned as a million bright stars erupted from the vessel, flooding space and heading towards them at incredible speeds. Within seconds the Drones had completed their work, shredding every alien craft to pieces.

In his grief Alexine lost control of the drones, and taking on their preprogrammed routine they sought out vessels that they deemed threats. Every drone made for the vortex, and the crew of the Orion 8 watched in horror as the entire enemy fleet in both dimensions was reduced to rubble. As the last of the vessels was destroyed the vortex collapsed, and so too did the captain and most of the crew, filled with grief over the loss of so many lives. The ships automated systems took over, repairing the hyper drive and returning the grief stricken crew back to Olympus.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Vorlon space**_

The entire collective felt the signal from the device they had tried so hard to forget. The inter-dimensional gateway they had constructed, during the era they believed they were gods. Only with the sacrifice of a great many had they managed to close it. It was once again open, and all Vorlons knew that it was their responsibility to close it.

Patrol vessels were launched ahead of the fleet, and as they exited hyperspace they witnessed something extraordinary. The Aliens from the other side were attacking the Alterian vessel that had awoken them, yet the Alterians did not retaliate, in fact they attempted to run.

Then they observed the aliens most powerful weapon activate and strike Alterian vessel dead center. They assumed that the Alterian craft would be destroyed, but to their amazement, and ultimately horror, the craft survived. What was more miraculous was the dancing lights that escaped the Alterian craft. They had seen these weapons used on their fleet over Babylon 5, and assumed that the Alterians possessed only a handful of the very powerful weapons, but to their amazement a million of the dancing stars erupted. The stars shredded the Alien fleet in moments, and soon ventured through the vortex, allowing the Vorlons to watch as they proceeded to wipe out the entire Alien fleet on the other side. Billons of vessels, trillions of lives, wiped out in a matter of minutes. They then watched as the Alterian vessel regenerated itself, it was clearly not organic yet had the ability to re-grow damaged portions of itself. Then finally the last surprise hit them as the vessel disappeared into a window of controlled hyperspace. Their analysis of the drive indicated that they actually enveloped their ships in a layer of normal space prior to entering hyperspace. The effect was two fold, not only did it protect the ship against hyperspace eddies, the field acted like a sled in hyperspace, allowing the ship to travel at unthinkable speeds.

Finally the Vorlon fleet exited hyperspace, they came intending to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, but now darkness fell upon them. A race as powerful as these Alterians could not be stopped, not by them or any other first ones. Then a gleam filled the collective consciousness, they did in fact have a weapon they might use against the Alterians, and all eyes and thoughts focused upon the gateway.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Babylon 5**_

News of the military redeployment and rumors of an impending marshal law decleration, threw the station, and most of the Earth colonies into a frenzy. Many of the colonies had contacted Babylon 5 and demanded that the league step in and protect them should the Earth Alliance forces attempt to take them by force.

Ivonniva was having a headache, while the captain was away she was doing her best to temper the frenzy, and even approached many of the alien ambassadors hoping that they could show some kind of gesture to appease the human colonies. But she was failing miserably.

'This is Ivonniva to captain Darren, please respond' she signaled the Alterian craft.

Seconds later the captain appeared on the deck before her. 'How can help you?' he asked in a soft sweet voice. Ivonniva smiled, she was quite attracted to this captain and in other circumstances may have asked him out, but she needed to contact Sheridan immediately.

'We're have a bit of a diplomatic crisis here, I need to contact Captain Sheridan immediately' she asked.

'One second' Darren replied, then promptly disappeared. Moments later a bright light engulfed the command center depositing Darren in its wake.

Ivonniva was shocked, she knew the aliens had matter transporter technology, and had seen it used by Garibaldi, but this was amazing. She walked up to him and poked him in the arm, and true enough he was solid.

'Ouch…' Darren over exaggerated his response to her poke, 'why'd you do that?'

'So this is the real you huh' she smiled.

'Yes this is the real me, and this is for you' Darren announced, placing his hand palm side up towards her.

'What?' Ivonniva smirked quizzically at his empty palm, just as a bright light deposited a white semi-opaque stone. 'thanks… I'll add it to my rock collection' she stated sarcastically.

Darren laughed 'that's very funny, but its not a stone' he held the stone up and moved it towards her breast.

'He hold on there, not on the first date' she smiled.

'Very funnie' Darren replied, then promptly pushed the stone onto her breast where it clung weightlessly 'you wanted a way to contact your captain… here it is!'

'How does it work…' Ivonniva began before a bright light surrounded her and she found herself in the middle of the council chambers.

'Ivonniva!' Sheridan gasped.

'Ah captain, where am I?' Ivonniva questioned.

'You're on Olympus, did you come by the stargate?' Delenn answered.

'Ivonniva is not really here, she is a holographic projection' Zeraus answered from behind the group of representatives.

'Well, I certainly feel like I'm here, man this technology is so real!' Ivonniva shouted.

Persiadine cleared his throat, a gesture indicating that the subordinate should get to her point.

'I'm sorry for interrupting, there's just something the captain needs to know' Ivonniva stated.

'You may state what you have to say before the entire council' Persiadine ordered.

Ivonniva felt nervous, these people were after all a very powerful race. 'Um, okay, captain the Earth Alliance has begun redeploying troops to the colonies, there's a rumor that the president is going to declare marshal law and seize the colonies. We've been bombarded by requests for assistance, a lot of the colonies wish to declare independence.'

'Your sensors are extremely advanced, is it true that the EA is redeploying its forces' Sheridan questioned.

'Yes' Persiadine replied, and the space between them filled with holographic models of Earth alliance space and red beacons representing fleet movements.

'My god, they have a fleet heading for Babylon 5!' Delenn gasped.

'Will you help us defend the station?' Sheridan asked.

'That is one of the reason why the council has convened' Zeraus answered, 'We will not engage the Alliance forces unless ordered too'

'Then I must leave immediately' Delenn stated 'I have to return to Minbar and gather the rangers'

'You are free to leave at any time, the Orion 3 will take you wherever you wish to go' Persiadine announced. Soon afterwards Delenn was escourted out of the council chambers by the Orion 3 captain.

'What about the colonies, will you protect them too?' Ivonniva asked.

'No, our business here concerns the Vorlon and the Shadows, it does not concern Earth' a council member replied.

'Can the Furlings aide them?' Sherdian turned towards Gailic who sat silently this whole time.

'We have but a handful of ships, they will do very little to protect your colonies' Gailic stated with sadness in his voice.

'What about your stargates?' Ivonniva questioned. 'Maybe we can evacuate the colonies to some of your words…'

'NO!' the voice of another council member shouted. 'Humanity is dangerous, xenophobic, we cannot allow you to endanger the Furlings!'

Gailic stood upright, he had enough of being treated like fragile children 'We will not stand by and watch these humans die' he stated with conviction 'we will construct stargates for them, and we will allowing them live among us'

'Ambassador Gailic, you cannot go against the will of the council on this issue' a warmer voice replied from the Council table 'We mastered the stargate network long before you civilization crawled out of the primordial waters of your home world. You may be able to construct these gates ways, but we have means of disabling them far beyond you ability to comprehend'

Gailic fell back into his chair defeated, to the ancients his people were children, and by weight of knowledge they were children.

'Then we can evacuate them to Babylon 5' Sheridan piped in.

The council members looked at each other, though no words were shared, thoughts flowed freely between them.

'Very well' Persiadine replied. 'Now that we have heard all that is to be heard, we will deliberate, Sheridan we ask that you remain on this station until we have reached a decision'

'But I have duties to attend to on Babylon 5' Sheridan protested.

'You may confer with Babylon 5 as Ivonniva now confers with you'

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Babylon 5**_

Ivonniva had returned to Babylon 5 to find herself on the command center just as she had left it.

'How long have I been gone?' she asked.

'Almost an hour' Darren replied with a smile.

'Wow, I got to admit your technology is pretty cool' Ivonniva smiled back 'By the way do you want to get something to Eat?'

She couldn't believe she was actually asking this Alien out, but she thought to heck with it.

'Sure' Darren replied, he had felt a connection with this human. The pair left the command center and headed down the corridors when Darren's gauntlet beeped. 'I'm sorry' he stated lifting the gauntlet up to read the Alterian encoded text scroll across its surface.

'So I guess that things for more than turning people into rag dolls huh' Ivonniva smirked.

Darren was so envolved with the message he had failed to reply. His concentration was broken a second later by Ivonniva clearing her throat. 'I'm sorry, it seems we have a bit of a problem, what do you know about a destabilized region of space approximately 5 light minutes away?'

'You mean the place where Babylon 4 disappeared?' Ivonniva questioned.

'Possibly, how'd you like to come on a little trip?'

'I love too'

The pair were suddenly engulfed in a white energy field and deposited on the bridge of the Orion.

Ivonniva was in awe of the bridge, it was clean and bright and the consoles appeared to be made of some kind of crystal rather than push screens and buttons. The monitors were clear sheets of glass where information appeared to scroll past encoded in a strange alien text. But what caught her attention the most was the forward display window that stood almost twelve feet tall and twenty feet wide. On it was displayed an image of Babylon 5 in a field of bright glowing stars.

The station and stars suddenly shrunk away into the distance and soon a bridge officer called 'We have arrived at the source of the chronoton emissions'

Darren stood next to her and placed an arm on her shoulder 'This shouldn't take too long' he whispered, 'we can get something to eat in a few minutes'

Ivonniva patted his hand and smiled 'what's going to happen?'

'We have a temporal preservation directive, it requires that any chronoton emissions be investigated, and any temporal conduits closed'

'Sir, we have confirmation of a tesseract formation' a voice reported

'Tesseract?'

'A four dimensional construct that emerges into three dimensional space, it's basically a conduit that allows free travel through time and space.' He replied then turned to the science officer 'Is it natural or artificial?'

'The Dimensional construct is stable, it has to be artificial' the officer replied.

'Power up the anti-chronoton generators, carry out directive 471' Darren ordered.

Before them a bright blue beam leapt towards space and for a fraction of a second what looked like a very large cube phased into being before imploding. In its wake a familiar sight hung in space.

'Oh my god, that's Babylon 4!' Ivonniva gasped.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Olympus**_

The Council members waited silently as a genetic specialist appeared before them.

'What have you discovered about the one named Bester?' Persiadine questioned.

'He is still undergoing painful genetic mapping, however we have found something quite interesting.' Thespecialist swept a hand over his gauntlet and the image of a double helix appeared at the center of the chamber.

'This is Besters genetic structure' the scientist stated, the image of another DNA strand appeared next to Besters 'This is a normal Alterian DNA strand… as you can see 65 percent of our genetic structure is shared, the remaining 35 percent is similar but altered in some way'

'How?'

'Artificially, it seems one of Mr Besters ancestors was genetically merged with two other genetic patterns' two more genetic strands appeared. 'The first is DNA from the Vorlon Kosh, it seems that 12 percent of his DNA was used as some kind of control device'

'And the other?' A council member asked.

'That is what is interesting, you see I thought I had seen this genetic structure before so I ran it through our genetic archives. The other genetic donor appears to be…'

Everyone on the council gasped as the strands of DNA were replaced by the floating image of a race they would never had expected to exist in this dimension

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Babylon 5**_

The Orion 5 had towed the Babylon 4 station into orbit next to her sister station, and just as it had done so a fleet of Earth Alliance Cruisers filled the sky. Just then A fleet wide message filtered through the com systems. The message was simple. 'Protect Humanity at all cost' it was signed unanimously by the entire Council.

At the same time Sheridan appeared on the Babylon 5 and declared its independence from Earth Alliance. Darren was troubled, he had been ordered to save the humans, yet there were humans on both sides of this confrontation. So he did the only thing he could do. A wall of pure energy erupted from his ship encasing Babylon 5, Babylon 4 and separating the two warring parties.

General Tan looked in awe as a wall of pure energy filled his screens cutting him off from the Babylon station. He was sure that the Alterians had decided to join the battle, and soon expected his fleet to be decimated by the stars.

* * *

TBC

SUMMARY: The Alterians just wiped out that race from the Babylon movie that involved the gate, the Vorlons now have that gate in their possesion. A strange alien species older than the first ones is apparently important enough for the Alterians to order the protection of humanity, because they have afraction of this alien species DNA.

hope you enjoyed, please read an review, i always appriciate reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well sorry about this taking so long to update** but i havent forgotten about it :) _

_THX for all the positive reviews guys and as for the negative reviews _DuQuesneI say go blow a goat, and actually write something before you think about critisizing people you jerk.

REVIEWS

Tatsu: Yes B4 is back for good, and you're going to see why in chapter 11 and 12.

Ancientgate99: The Alterian gauntlets can activate the stargate like the Asguard, but he can activate it with mental abilitites like the NOX.

Sithspawn: Yeah i want to start focusing on the characters more but it gets so hard when theres so many threats going on to just focus on the relathionships... But i am thinking of going in depth with Ivonava and Captain Darren. I'm going to have Garibaldi hook up with the captain of the Zeus (Efraities) when the whole evacuation of the colonies begins in the next chapter.

**_and as for DuQuesne_**

1. GO BLOW A GOAT

2. Since you dont like stargate i suggest you stop reading this. Its from the stargate universe that the whole brian capactiy thing comes from so basically SHUT UP.

**_

* * *

_**

_**LOCATION:** Terra (Earth Stargate dimension)_

_**SHIP: **Alterian Destroyer Epsilon 23._

Alexis paced the bridge of the Epsilon 23 deep in thought. During the first appearance of the plague, the High Council had ordered the deployment of over a thousand Epsilon class vessels to patrol the Galaxy. They were given specific orders to stop any unauthorized travel that risked contamination of protected planets. Ever since the Gate network was taken offline, many of the younger races, out of fear, had taken to the stars and had accidentally caused the infection of other planets. The threat was so great that the Council had authorized the use of force, and at this moment an unidentifiable vessel was heading towards a protected outpost in the Gamma Reticulai system, a system filled with Furlings awaiting evacuation to Terra. She had ordered the vessel to stand down, but it had ignored the Epsilon.

"Any change?" Alexis asked her sensors officer, a rather lanky man. The man shook his head and replied with a firm "no". Alexis head dropped for a moment in thought, she was very young by Alterian standards, and had never had to fire on another vessel. In fact, the Alterian empire had not been at war in over a million years, not since the first skirmishes during her peoples arrival in the Milky Way. She had no choice, orders were orders and she was an Alterian Captain "Power up the weapons system, minimum yield, target their aft shields and engines only" she ordered.

The tactical officer nodded and began recalibrating the weapon systems to their minimum yield. Even at minimum yield Alterian weapons had the propensity to destroy vessels constructed by the younger races. He knew there was a very real possibility that the ship would be destroyed, the lives of so many would be on his hands. "Ready" he announced, as the minuet trickles of energy fed into the weapons array. "Fire" the captain ordered.

What happened next shocked everyone on the bridge. Instead of destroying the shields, the weapons fire was harmlessly absorbed. Alexis turned to her science officer "what happened" she asked, clearly shocked. The science officer was almost as baffled as the captain, none of the younger races had shielding technology capable of withstanding even the weakest assault by the Alterian weapons. He scanned his screens, wide eyed "the ships shields are absorbing our energy… they appear to have gotten stronger" he answered "I can no longer scan the internal structure of the ship".

"Prepare a drone for deployment, we'll just have to bypass their shields" the captain shouted while moving to her command chair. The chair was an icon of Alterian technology, it had the power to protect and destroy and only those of Alterian bloodlines could operate them. Closing her eyes and allowing the chair to recline, Alexis entered the cyber realm. From this realm she could see the universe around her vessel, all her senses amplified by the ships. She took control of the drone her tactical officer had prepared and flew it towards the intruding vessel. "Im sorry" she whispered to the void, as the drone weapon entered the shield perimeter and then everything went blank.

"What have you done!" A voice screamed from beside the command chair as Alexis regained consciousness. She opened her eyes, disbelieving of what lay before her. The entire forward section of the bridge had been sheered off, open to space, only a thin force field separated her from the vacuum. Her eyes darted to the source of the words to find her tactical officer "What happened" she asked.

The Tactical officer stood staring at his captain in disbelief, only minutes earlier his captain had active control of a drone steering it towards the intruding craft. A moment before the drone was to impact the engines, it veered away and headed straight back towards the Epsilon. He had called to the captain asking what was wrong but she remained silent. The drone had plowed through the Epsilon Engines and continued towards the bridge, cleaving a path of destruction through half the ship before they managed to disengage the control chair. As he was about to answer the Captain a voice filled the room followed by a sudden flash of light that deposited a lone figure "Hallowed are the Ori" it spoke before tapping its staff on the bridge floor, filling the entire ship with light.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Kebb**_

Galandriel reeled as the vision of what was happening filtered through her mind. She knew the Ori had achieved ascension, but the she had no idea it was the Ori who had let loose the plague on the Milky-way galaxy, and it was the Ori that now prepared to wipe Alterians from existence.

When the creature of energy was first discovered, and the scientists had discovered that they too could achieve this form, the great divergence began. The Ori believed that through a form of controlled religion they could harness the power of the believers and use this energy to ascend. The Alterians believed that science was the key, and set to work creating a device that would allow them to ascend. Both sides viewed ascension as a race, the Ori spreading their religion across Avalon and harnessing their mental abilities, while the Alterians began perfecting a machine that would allow them to manipulate their genetics. It was the Alterians who eventually won, sparking a war that escalated into a religious crusade.

The Alterians that ascended soon found that they were not alone, there were "others" who had ascended long ago, and together they imposed rules upon the newly ascended. Meanwhile, fearing that nothing short of genocide would appease the Ori, the Alterians set off for a Galaxy to call their own. Already their entire civilization was on the verge of Ascension, but when they were told of the others, and their rules, many decided to remain on the mortal plane of existence revealing in their new found abilities. What the Alterians did not realize was the Ori had succeeded in ascending by cultivating the energy produced by their religion. And that the Ori had not forgotten about the war. Though not allowed to intervene directly in the universe, they had found a way around the rules, by creating beings known as Priors. The Priors were modified to exploit the maximum potential of Alterian physiology.

"I will not let this happen!" Galandriel spoke into the void, knowing full well that the others were watching her every move. No matter what the punishment she had to warn the Council of the coming storm, of what would not doubt result in the death of the entire Alterian domain.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Unkown Dimension.**_

A single squid like vessel swam freely through the waters of fluidic space. Unlike many other dimensions, the void known as space in this dimension was filled with a viscous fluid allowing the Reanoll to thrive. The Reanoll were a very private race, the only being to evolve in the great waters of their universe. As a solitary species they were startled when the Borg first invaded their realm. The intrusions sent shockwaves throughout fluidic space, some destructive enough to destroy entire colonies. It was because of this damage that the Reanoll decided to destroy the Borg, and stop the damage they wrought. But when the federation intervened a truce was called, and the Reanoll returned to their realm.

The vessel and its lone occupant were charting the outer boundaries of fluidic space, like most techno organic vessels the ship was alive. Between the ship and occupant a telepathic link connected their thoughts at the most basic level, when combined they were virtually indistinguishable. That is why the Lone occupant screamed out in terror as a massive shock wave riveted fluidic space, threatening to destroy vessel. "The Borg invade once again" the occupant spoke aloud to himself while stroking the innards of the vessel lovingly in an attempt to calm the vessel. "They shall pay for this" he continued while reaching out with the ships sensors to the origin of the Shockwave.

What it saw beguiled its senses, it was no Borg vessel, instead it was another organic vessel much to the same construction as his own but far more primitive in its evolution. The vessel seemed unaccustomed to travel in fluidic space and flailed about, unsure of a method of propulsion.

"Help us" a voice cried telepathically from the vessel, there was desperation clearly in its thoughts. The Norgath maneuvered as close to the alien ship as possible, intrigued by it. The vessel looked as though it belonged in fluidic space yet its only means of propulsion were attuned to travel within a void. "I shall help you" the Norgath answered, believing that the vessel was concerned about its inability to navigate the dense waters of Fluidic space. The Norgath moved in, grazing the haul of the alien vessel ever so slightly, but just enough to transfer his own genetic material to the alien.

Tendrils exploded from the point of inpact, spreading throughout the alien ship, consuming and converting its very being. The conversion was indiscriminate, consuming both ship and pilot and absorbing them both into its genetic structure. In a flash the Pilot of the Norgath consumed the knowledge of the Vorlon and his vessel. The Vorlon vessel itself began to mutate into something resembling the Norgath.

"The Alterians must be stopped, the Circle must stand" the Pilot of the Norgath shouted aloud as the vessel sent out a cry to all of its kind. Then the two vessels bound themselves together and began the process of opening a quantum singularity to the alien's Universe.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Council chambers, Earth**_

Council member Persiadine sat upon his seat in the council chambers. It had been several hours since the Epsilon incident, and the vessel had been towed into Space dock while the crew, who had been found unconscious, had been scanned for signs of the plague before being brought to Atlantis for examination.

'Persiadine' a voice echoed behind him, startling Persiadine. He swung his chair around to meet Galandriel head on.

'Galandriel!' he gasped, then his face softened into a smile 'I thought your kind aren't allowed to interact with us' His smile turned into a smirk. Many of his people were capable of ascending, yet many refused to do so because of the laws imposed by the others. They preferred to live an immortal life on this plain rather than an enlightened one on another.

Galandriel smiled back 'What I have to say is worth any punishment', she reeled at the thought of the punishments the others liked to dish out. Interference in the lower plains usually resulted in more damage than good. 'The Ori were behind the plague that is decimating this Galaxy'

'The Ori?' Persiadine gasped 'Why have the Others not intervened!' he demanded.

'The Ori have discovered a way to increase their powers, the Others cannot intervene without starting a war that would destroy the known universe' Galandriel replied. 'But that is not why I have come, the Ori have created another virus, one manipulated from Alterian DNA. Already it is too late to stop the infection, soon your civilization will perish!'

'How did they infect us?'

'The Epsilon and its crew were the first, the virus is airborne though not detectable to your sensors. Soon those that have become infected will die'

'Is there a cure?'

'Those on the verge of ascending can protect themselves, for a time, but those on lower levels will die… but there is a chance, the humans, the humans are the key …'

Galandirel froze as a white light appeared behind her and seemed to suck her unto itself. Then she was gone.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: Babylon 5**_

Captain Sheridan watched through his holographic projections eyes as the powerful ancient shield engulfed the station. He was then pulled out of the transmission by a voice behind him. 'Captain Sheridan' it stated.

Sheridan turned to find himself back on Olympus, face to face with Persiadine 'So I take it that your people have decided to help us'

Persiadine smiled slightly 'It would seem we have no choice'

Sheridan was startled 'Why do you have no choice?' he asked.

Persiadine turned and gestured for Sheridan to follow him. The pair walked through hallway after hallway and finally came to what looked a research lab. There were many scientist in this lab, but they were gathered around the center of the room. After some initial shuffling, Sheridan spotted what they were observing. In the center of the room, suspended in mid air by some unknown force, floated Alexander Bester, all around him floated holographic strands of DNA broken down by sequences.

Sheridan turned to Persiadine 'What are they doing to him'

A very serious look washed over Persiadines face 'You know of the alliance in my dimension, of the four races'

'Yes' Sheridan insisted.

'We found the DNA of the Nox intertwined with his own' Persiadine announced.

'But why does that bring you into our war?' Sheridan continued 'I mean our people share more DNA in common yet you didn't intervene earlier'

'The Nox DNA has a quantum signature that matches our own dimension' Persiadine announced 'Therefore humanity falls under our protection. Samples taken from yourself show that even non telepathic humans posses this genome sequence'

Sheridan was shocked by this revelation 'what about the colonies, will you aide them?'

A grim look came over Persiadine 'we will aide in the evacuation of colonists that wish to remain independent, but we cannot act militarily against Earth Force vessels or troops'

'At least that's something' Sheridan smiled.

_**

* * *

LOCATION: B5 Universe, orbit of Nox homeworld.**_

Daidan captain of the Orion 3 had delivered his charge to Minbar and was preparing to return home when he received new orders from Olympus. He was now in orbit of the Nox home world in this dimension. 'Open hailing frequencies' he ordered and waited for the confirmation from the Com officer, but he did not require it. A voice filled the mind of everyone on board.

'Why have you come here' it called.

Daidan closed his eyes and responded 'We have come in search of the Nox'

The elders of the Nox reeled at the reply from the alien ship. They had not been called Nox in millions of years, since long before they entered this Dimension. 'How do you know our name' they replied as one.

'We come from another dimension, a dimension in which we are allies' the voice replied.

The Nox searched his mind and discovered that he was telling the truth, what was more they learnt that these ancients were in fact an off shoot of their race. The threads of their origins had finally come together. 'You have come to take us home' they replied.

The image of a Nox female appeared before them.

* * *

TBC

So the next chapter im thinking that the Plague will start to kill off the Alterians in Terra forcing them to ascend or figure out how humans are the key to stopping the plague. Species 8472 are going to come through by the shit load and attack the Alterians, while consuming/converting the Vorlons and Shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay, I started writing it again but then decided to go skiing and completely forgot about it, but i'm back home and i'll try to upload a new chapter each week.

Regards

Evan.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

A scream filtered throughout fluidic space as the compression wake from the Vorlon gateway reached the first of the Reanoll biomasses (organic sentient equivalents of planets in fluidic space). Almost immediately ships were dispatched to the origin point, hoping to close the rift before permanent damage could be done to their realm. What greeted them shocked the alien species and their vessels to their very core. An abomination, the melding of their pure race to another impure corruption. They were too late to physically stop their corrupted brethren or the alien corruption, but the memory of what had transpired still permeated the fabric of their space. "They must be stopped before the impurity spreads to others of our kind" the collective voice of their race cried out, and together a vast fleet of bio ships began plunging through the quantum singularities into the alien universe.

Meanwhile the newly transformed Vorlon vessel, accompanied by the bio ship it had recently merged with, dove through hyperspace towards a cluster of Vorlon vessels. The Vorlon fleet, comprised of two dozen cruisers, 30 fighters, and a single planet killer, looked curiously upon the approaching vessels. They registered them as kindred however they could no longer feel the presence of one of their own.

"What are you?" the cluster asked in its harmonic melody.

"The answer" the vessel replied, and then abruptly exploded at the center of the Vorlon fleet. Biological matter scattered everywhere and from the impacts on the Vorlon vessels, the newly organic subversion spread, consuming and converting them. In the midst of the horror a single unaffected fighter heard the sickening cry of the others and fled back towards Vorlon space.

From deep beyond the rim, the echoes of agony filtered through the commonality link and all the first ones could hear their cry. Then, in the blink of an eye, the cries were gone, replaced with a single unified thought, "the circle must stand". In the depths of the ancient and evil world of Kazadoom, the last of the first ones cried out. He too had felt the pain of the Vorlons and the corruption they had unleshed from the dimensional rift. The others would have to come back from beyond the rim to face this new evil, but they could not act alone, their technology, their existence, though the pinical of evolution, was still biological. They would need the help of the young to overcome this threat, and though the thought was unpleasant, they may even have to approach the newcomers, the beigns that had so easily slaughtered the Vorlons

* * *

**Location B5 universe**

Ship: Olympus

Zeraus stood at the command center of Olympus, watching the reports from the Orion and Dreadnaught logs. The war these Vorlons and Shadows waged was wreckless and cowardly. Neither side would openly engage the other, instead they chose to destroy the younger races that each other had influenced. It was a war of attrition, a war of cowards.

"I don't like these creatures very much. Look at the casualty estimates. Twelve worlds destroyed, six billion dead, all because they refuse to engage each other directly" Zeraus stated flatly to his first officer.

"We could do as they asked and give the younger races shield technology" the first officer replied.

"No, the council has already decided against it. The energy requirements are beyond their capabilities, and we're not going to give them power technology that could have them blowing up entire star systems by accident" Zeraus stated.

"Now that Earth is under our protection are we really going to war with the Vorlons?" a technician enquired from behind Zeraus.

"If they make a play for a human colony we'll have no choice. Our treaty with the Nox is still in effect, even if they are only a fraction Nox we still have to protect them" Zeraus answered.

* * *

**Location: Unkown**

The newly transformed Vorlon fleet sped towards Vorlon dominated space. They knew the power the Altairans wielded and knew they needed more ships, more minds and more power. Meanwhile the Vorlons began arming their automated defense platforms as they felt the approach of the corrupted fleet. They had pulled back all their fleets and now awaited a response from their emissary that had been deployed to Kazadoom. They could barely believe that it would not be the Altairans would break the circle, instead it would break because of their own stupidity.

* * *

**Location: Earth Dome**

President Clark sat silently, reading through the reports from his new military campaign to take control of the outlying colonies, and ultimately Babylon 5. What caught his eye the most was the recent Vorlon activity, he had been aware that the Vorlons were mercilessly slaughtering entire civilizations for some time now, but did not believe them a threat. However, that did not stop him from analyzing their fleet deployments. It was odd now, that shortly after a crippled vessel was spotted returning to the Alterian city ship, that the Vorlon forces had completely disappeared from known space.

A smile left Clarks lips, these reports were comforting in a way. For one thing, it demonstrated that the Alterian vessels were not all powerful, and for another, it allowed him to pull forces away from the Vorlon boarder and strengthen his forces engaging the outer colonies.

As Clark was reveling in this new information a voice came through the communications net. "Sir, I have General Tan on a priority channel from the Neptune"

"Put him through" Clark replied with a smirk, he was anticipating good news.

The face that greeted him shattered his momentary euphoria, though Tan didn't look battle stricken he didn't look happy either. "What's your status?" Clark responded.

"The damned Alterians have intervened, they put up some kind of energy field around the station" Tan replied "Our weapons are having no effect on the shield"

"General I just received reports that one of the Alterian ships took heavy damage returning from Vorlon space, that means there's a way through their energy shields and I want you to continue bombardment until you break through!" Clark stated. "I'm going to divert Battle Fleet 72 from the Vorlon boarder to aide you, Hit them with everything you got!"

"And if they decided to return fire?" Tan enquired.

"Then do whatever you have to, to get Babylon 5!" Clark spat, then terminated the link.

* * *

**Location: Babylon 4**

While the stalemate continued outside, preperations were taking place inside of the O'Niel class station. Though slightly smaller than Babylon 5, the Alterians were making quick work of gutting the stations internal systems and replacing them with some of their more advanced technology. By eliminating the need for centrifugally generated gravity, the interior of the station was reformatted, increasing the living space available. The station could now support almost 10 times the population Babylon 5 could.

Rancor was now standing on the command dome of Babylon 4 which had been installed directly atop the station and contained the newly fabricated Stargate. Soon, Humans from colonies under siege, would come through the stargate and take up refuge on this station.

"Its Beautiful" Ivonnava stated from beside Rancor. She had been staring out the transparent bulkheads at the energy shield that now protected them from the Earth Fleet.

She then turned to face Rancor directly "What will your people do if they decide to attack?" she asked.

"There is nothing we can do" Rancor replied. The treaty, made so many millennia ago, that protected Babylon 5, also protected the Humans of Earth, no matter how much he despised their actions.

"Then will your shield hold up against that many ships?" Susan asked.

A fluctuation in the shield caught Rancors eye, just as he was about to answer her "It looks like we're about to find out" He pointed towards the shield where weapon impacts from the Earth fleet were creating ripples in the energy field.

* * *

**Location Babylon 5**

"This is captain Sheridan of Babylon five, cease your attack immediately and withdraw or we will be forced to return fire!" Sheridan shouted, anger welling up inside of him. But there was no reply.

Captain Darrin appeared suddenly on the bridge, startling Sheridan for a moment.

"You cannot engage the Earth Force vessels!" Darrin stated flatly

"Why not?" Sheridan pressed, "They've invaded our space, and are now acting militarily against us!"

"The Alliance that forces us to protect you applies to all humans, including those of Earth Force" Darrin replied, then promptly vanished.

* * *


End file.
